Darker Than Black
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: Katrina Dumbledore is a prodigious 7th-year Ravenclaw, and her last name can tell you why. Follow her last year at Hogwarts as she commands the Prefects as Head Girl, battles Dementors, figures out more Hogwartian secrets, and protects as many as possible from Sirius Black. She will figure out why he threatens them all!  Set in Prisoner of Azkaban, rated T for cursing.
1. Prologue: The First Year

**Prologue: The First Year**

_Katrina was woken up that morning by the smell of pancakes and her mother tickling her. "Time to get up darling," her mother said mischievously, and Katrina laughed uncontrollably._

_"Stop it Mum!" she begged, but her mother kept tickling her belly furiously. "Stop it! Alright, I'll get up!" she promised, and her mother finally stopped, giggling as well as she kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of her pink–and–purple bedroom, going back to the kitchen. The eleven–year–old sighed, before stretching and getting out of her warm bed. _

_Her father walked by her door on his way to the kitchen, and gave her a hair–ruffle. "Today's the day," he said proudly, and his little girl beamed._

_"Today I get my wand!" she said excitedly, and grabbed her father's hand, dragging him to the kitchen, where her mother had set them all plates piled high with pancakes. "Oooh, Mum! It looks so good! I'm gonna eat a lot!" Katrina said, and began to dig in. Her parents laughed, eating their own food._

_"Don't get a stomach ache, alright? Her father said, and she nodded, continuing to eat. He turned to his wife, who looked at her daughter with a smile. "So, would you rather Apparate, or go by Floo Powder? Hopefully, we'll get there before Diagon Alley gets too full." He said, and his wife thought about it for a moment._

_"I don't think we have enough Floo Powder. There's something I need to buy," she said, and picked up her wand, pointing it at a piece of parchment on the bookshelf. This was Katrina's acceptance letter from Hogwarts, with her list of school supplies attached. A quill then levitated, and waited for the spell caster to go on. "Buy Floo Powder," she said, and the quill wrote it down underneath Katrina's list. The quill and parchment laid back down, and she went back to eating._

_…_

_"Darling, this is Mr. Ollivander," her mother said, and the girl shook hands with the elderly man behind the counter. "He will be selling you your wand." Mr. Ollivander smiled at Katrina. "I need to go buy Floo Powder, but your father will stay," her mother said, and Katrina's father laughed slightly, going to sit in an old chair at the front of the store, keeping an eye on his girl as his wife stepped out of the shop._

_"Miss Dumbleore, I would be honored," he said, and Katrina flushed. "Please stick out your wand arm," he asked, and Katrina raised her left arm. A measuring tape flew out and started taking measures, which Mr. Ollivander wrote down. "Four feet, nine inches…" he murmured as it checked her height, then proceeded to measure the circumference of her head, length across her shoulders, from elbow to wrist, fingers, and palm of hand. Katrina waited patiently, moving as he told her to to get the correct measurements._

_"Sir, how do wands work? I mean, how do you know which wand is right for a wizard?" the girl asked curiously, and the elder smiled, finished with his measurements. _

_"Miss Dumbledore, each wand made is completely different, just as each wizard or witch is different. The wood, core, flexibility, and size makes each wand unique. Some are better with charms than transfiguration. Unicorn hair is more consistent than dragon heartstring, which make more powerful magic." Ollivander explained, and Katrina took it in with interest, watching as he walked to one shelf, the girl following close behind. He flicked his fingers, before picking out a box. "Let's try this. Dragon heartstring, yew, nine and a half inches." He said, and Katrina gently picked up the wand, holding it firmly in her left hand. "Go on, do something," he urged, and she pointed the piece of wood at the farthest wall, flicking it a bit. _

_Wisps of flame shot out, and Katrina nearly dropped the wand, before Ollivander took it from her. "It got hot!" she exclaimed, holding her hand. _

_"It didn't seem to like you," the wandmaker said, more to himself, as he went about looking at different boxes. "Perhaps dragon heartstring is not for you…" he whispered, and pulled out another box. "This is a phoenix's tail feather, alder wood, eleven inches." He held out the box, and Katrina took it, hesitantly this time. She flicked it at the opposite wall, and a deafening bang came out of it, surprising her father to the point of falling out of the chair with a great yell. Ollivander popped his ears, before allowing her to put the wand back inside. "That will most definitely not do." He said, before going to another shelf. _

_Katrina popped her own ears as her father got off the floor and crossed his arms, grumbling about temperamental wands. _

_"Hmmm… Go on, I think this might be the one. Unicorn tail core, sycamore wood, ten and three–quarter inches, surprisingly swishy." he finished, and Katrina grabbed the wand, feeling a sudden pleasant but cool sensation pulse through her finger tips. She gave is a soft flick, and a silver cloud emitted from it, sparkling like diamonds as it swirled around her._

_"Woah," she murmured, and Ollivander looked rather pleased with himself. _

_"The wand has chosen you," he said, and Katrina looked at the wand she could call hers. Her father rose, looking pleased. He paid Mr. Ollivander seven galleons for the wand, which Katrina placed back inside its box, holding it close to her heart. "Miss Dumbledore, it has been a pleasure doing business with you, but there is one thing you should know." He told her seriously. "Sycamore wands are mostly for questing. It has happened more than once when a sycamore wand has burst into flames when its owner used another mundane spell that bored it. Please keep that in mind," he finished, and Katrina nodded. "And have a wonderful day." he waved as the girl exited the store with her father._

_"Dad, I got my wand! I feel like a real witch now!" she said excitedly, and he chuckled._

**-X-**

_She shuffled into the Great Hall nervously, along with the tide of first years. She had always lived in Hogsmade with her mother and father, but now she was old enough to attend her grandfather's school. She was eleven years old, and ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was one of the very firsts right behind a stern–looking witch named Professor McGonagall (or at least, that's what Hagrid had called her). The Great Hall was so big, it seemed like half of Hogsmade would fit inside! _

_She looked around with wide eyes full of excitement and wonder; taking in the sight of all the students already sitting at four long tables, all of them waving and looking rather excited. There were golden plates and goblets sitting before each of them, and a few whispered, "Hello!" and "Good luck!"_

_Her grandfather had told her about the Sorting Ceremony, but not as much as she had wanted to hear. He had promised it to be more of a surprise, and while she had pouted, she always loved her grandfather's surprises. That's when she saw the ceiling– or rather the sky. It was dark and pale with moonlight, with only a few wispy clouds to cover it. Hundreds upon thousands of candles hung midair, lighting the hall. Those same, excited eyes eventually turned to the head of the hall, and there sat her grandfather. She gave him a quick wave which he lightly returned, smiling gently. There was a clacking sound, and all the other students became very quiet. _

_She turned to look at Professor McGonagall who had placed a four–legged stool in front of all the first years, and upon that stool perched an old, pointed wizard's hat. '_What ever could it be **for**?' _she thought, and gasped when a rip near the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and sang:_

"**Perhaps you don't yet see  
>just what is special about me.<br>But I am the Sorting Hat  
>and I tell where you should be!<strong>

**You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<strong>

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**  
><strong>Where they are just and loyal,<strong>  
><strong>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<strong>  
><strong>And unafraid of toil;<strong>

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**  
><strong>if you've a ready mind,<strong>  
><strong>Where those of wit and learning,<strong>  
><strong>Will always find their kind;<strong>

**Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<strong>

**In one of the four you shall live,  
>So give us a grin!<br>****Prepare yourselves now,  
>And let the Sorting begin!"<strong>

_The whole hall burst into applause and the girl found herself joining in. Where would the Hat place her? Was she brave and strong like a Gryffindor? Or smart and wise like a Ravenclaw? Perhaps loyal and kind like a Hufflepuff… And what about the Slytherins? Didn't it say that they used each other?_

_Her thoughts were cut off as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forth, try on the hat, and be sorted into the house where you will spend your next seven years here." Professor said, and looked down. "Aidan, Ace!" A snooty looking boy stepped forward, right past the girl, running a small, tanned hand through his dark hair. His eyes were bright and alight with mischief. He sat down, placing the Sorting Hat upon that dark hair of his. _

"_**SLYTHERIN**__!" it yelled loudly, and there was a loud cheer from the table on the far right. Ace took the hat off, placed it on the chair, and raced to join the Slytherins, who whooped at their latest addition._

"_Astley, Samantha!" Professor McGonagall called, and a girl roughly two inches taller than the girl in the front stepped forward, confidence in each step. She sat, placed the Hat on her head, but this time, it took longer to tell what house she was in. After about a minute though, the hat called out–_

"_**RAVENCLAW**__!" And Samantha smiled, placing the hat down and going to join the cheering table on the right, next to the Slytherins. The pretty ghost called the Grey Lady smiled and patted Samantha on the head as she joined them. _

"_Barnes, Michelle" was the first Hufflepuff of the 1987–1988 school year, and she joined the clapping and cheering Hufflepuffs, dressed in yellow and black. Three more names were called (Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw) until the first Gryffindor._

"_Dixie, Evelyn!" Professor McGonagall called, and the spunky girl who bounced her way to the stool was about three inches shorter than most of the others. Her blonde hair was ruffled and soft–looking, reaching her shoulders. She looked much like a Hufflepuff, but when she put the hat on, not second later–_

"_**GRYFFINDOR**__!" the Hat yelled, and she whooped along with all the other Gryffindors before bouncing her way of to sit with them. The names were getting quite close, the girl realized as she looked at her grandfather in a spike of nervousness–_

"_Dumbledore, Katrina!" the professor called, and silence fell upon the Great Hall. Everyone looked around in shock or surprise, trying to find the girl with the same name as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She felt scared, with all those eyes searching for her, until she noticed her grandfather nodding, eyes telling her to step forward. As Katrina did so, everyone turned to look at her, several even backing slightly away from her. She swallowed nervously, stepping forward, trying not to look scared. The only person she cared about was watching her carefully, and she could feel his icy blue eyes– her own eyes– staring at her back as she sat on the stool and put the Hat upon her long oak–and–wheat hair._

"**Ah… the grandchild of the Great Albus Dumbledore; Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.**" _A small voice said, startling Katrina_. "**Former Prefect and then Head Boy. Now… you surely are a difficult one… Shall I put you in Gryffindor, like your grandfather and father before you? Or perhaps Hufflepuff, like your mother? You do show quite a few characteristics of each**."_ It said_. "**I sense a desire to be great, to do great things, like your grandfather has. Slytherin? But there is the excitement you find in learning each thing you come across. Ravenclaw… What to do, what to** _**do**_**…**_**" **__the voice asked itself, and Katrina nearly whimpered under the pressure she felt_.

Outside the small space within the hat, the minutes were beginning to go by. This had so far most definitely been the longest Sorting of the year so far, and everyone was waiting anxiously to see what house she would be in.

"**Nervousness… Uncertainty… but loyalty and kindness points you to Hufflepuff. The desire to be strong and great leans to Slytherin. The need for knowledge and answers is for Ravenclaw. And your brave, strong heart tells me to put you in Gryffindor. This is most trying… Well, child? Speak up**!" the _voice ordered, and Katrina flinched slightly_.

"_I… I want to be like Granddad and Dad… But Mother was so proud to be in Hufflepuff. I don't think the Slytherin kids will be nice to me though…" she whispered._

_Four minutes and thirty seconds had ticked by, and the Hat showed no signs of announcement. Headmaster Dumbledore found amusement in his granddaughter who seemed would be a Hatstall. Other students were growing more and more curious, but silence still reigned, with the occasional whisper here or there. Kids wanted her in their House. _

"**Very well, at least that's one out of the way**." _The hat said gruffly_. "**Go on, child, go on**." _It encouraged_.

"_I _do_ want to make trusting and loyal friends. And I want to be strong and brave… but I'm not… Well…" she trailed off, not quite sure of what she wanted to say_.

"**You don't want to just follow in other's footsteps, do you**_?" The Hat asked gently, and Katrina shook her head. Outside, at five minutes and twenty–five seconds, all the students were confused when the girl shook her head._ "**You want to be your own person."**

"_Yes, I do." Katrina said, and the Hat was silent for a few moments_.

"**You want to learn all you can, do you not? I see that curiosity deep inside**."

"_Yes, I do!" she whispered excitedly. _

_Katrina could almost hear the smirk in the Hat's voice (if it could smirk,) when it said_, "**Very well then**." A loud shout rang through her head and the Great Hall, loud and clear. "_**RAVENCLAW!"**_

_The table on the right cheered and whooped and jumped so loudly, the Slytherins hissed at them, covering their ears. "Thank you," Katrina whispered just before she pulled off the Hat, and running to join the Ravenclaws at their table, right next to that Samantha girl, who hugged her. All the kids in the immediate vicinity either shook her hand or gave a thumb up, or clapped her on the back. Katrina beamed with pride and sheer joy, and looked at the High Table, at her grandfather, who winked and smiled with approval._

_Right after her, a smiling blond boy named "Felton, Thomas" was sorted into Slytherin, along with another Slytherin, a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff._

_Then came "Halifax, Serena" was also placed in Ravenclaw. She was quite a pretty young thing, with dark eyes and hair and a quite smile and dimples. She sat next to Katrina and Samantha, both of whom smiled back. The next most noticeable girl was a small brunette by the name of "Kirkland, Maxine," who looked remarkably like that snooty Ace boy, who after three minutes, was also placed in Slytherin. She cheered, and went to join them, high–fiving Ace and sitting next to him._

_Immediately after was a plump looking boy with wheat blond hair and blue eyes, named "Legarre, Fredrick," who was sorted into Hufflepuff three seconds after placing the Hat upon his golden locks. Six more kids passed, until an Asian looking girl sat upon the stool. "Quivedo, Uzel" who also became a Ravenclaw. Two more children went by, until came the girl that Katrina had seen with Ace on the boats. When Katrina looked to the Slytherin table, she could also see him looking at her anxiously._

"_Sibal, Jessica" sat upon that stool for two and a half minutes, until the hat called out, "_**GRYFFINDOR!" **_Ace looked mildly disappointed, but cheered up soon enough, clapping for her, along with that Maxine girl._

_Following her was "St. Bliss, Mildred", a slightly plump girl with long, curly, bronze hair who took about a minute to be placed in Hufflepuff, going to sit next to Fredrick._

_There was only two first years left to be sorted; a thin, red–head with glasses and freckles, and a sturdy looking brunet. "Weasly, Percy!" was placed in Gryffindor less than ten seconds, and the Gryffindors cheered, two older students in particular. They looked very much like Percy, who gleefully ran to join them._

"_Wood, Oliver," was then placed in Gryffindor, and everyone cheered as the last first year joined his house. Katrina's stomach growled loudly, and she shushed it, making Samantha and Serena laugh. Her grandfather rose, beaming, arms wide. He looked quite pleased. _

"_Welcome, welcome all! To students new and old, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said, voice magically amplified. "Cheers! To a wonderful coming year!" he said, and all the students clapped loudly, Katrina whooping. "Let the banquet begin!" he said, and the piles of food magically appeared on the places before the students. After a wonderful feast of mashed potatoes, roast beef, grilled chicken, sweet potatoes with marshmallow fluff on top, Italian bread rolls, spicy meat balls, meat pies, green peas, sweet boiled carrots, peas, and beans, and all sorts of foods; so many that Katrina couldn't even count them. Then came dessert, and everyone ate until their stomach couldn't hold another bite._

"_I am sure we will have many great witches and wizards coming from our house for years to come," the Grey Lady said, smiling kindly, and placed her hand upon Katrina's forehead. The girl felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped upon her, and she shivered. The Grey Lady laughed, and went to speak with an older student. They all chatted amongst themselves, and finally, Headmaster Dumbledore stood once more._

"_Ahem– just a few more words now that we are all fed. I have a few start–of–term notices for you all." Katrina's grandfather said. "First years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all pupils; all of our students should remember that, regardless of age." He said. "I must also remind you that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. That is all. Now, choose a tune and let us sing the school song!" he said happily, and extended his wand. Golden ribbon shot out of it, forming the lyrics. Katrina was pleased to sing it in time to Beethoven's Unfinished Symphony. _

_She was surprised when she heard the sweet, wavering notes from Serena and Uzel. The girls smiled at each other, and seemed to both speed up and slow down to match each other._

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**  
><strong>Teach us something please,<strong>  
><strong>Whether we be old and bald,<strong>  
><strong>Or young with scabby knees<strong>  
><strong>Our heads could do with filling,<strong>  
><strong>With some interesting stuff,<strong>  
><strong>For now they're bare and full of air,<strong>  
><strong>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<strong>  
><strong>So teach us things worth knowing,<strong>  
><strong>Bring back what we've forgot,<strong>  
><strong>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,<strong>  
><strong>And learn until our brains all rot."<strong>

_The school sang, finishing at different times, but many burst into laughter at the end. Her grandfather beamed. "Ah, music. Magic! Wonderful magic! Now," he said, clapping his hands together. "Bedtime! May the Sandman give you all pleasant dreams!" he said, and Katrina got up with Serena, Samantha, and Uzel as they followed a tall brunette of a Prefect named Natalie McAllister out of the Great Hall, up the Grand Staircase. They continued climbing and climbing, and the first–years were beginning to tire._

"_Where is the Common Room?" Samantha asked a fifth year boy, who smiled. _

"_Well, don't birds live in the highest of places? Our Common Room is in the highest tower of them all." He said, and they reached a tall, spiraling staircase. When they finally reached the top, Natalie walked to a portrait of a scribe writing on a roll of parchment._

"_To enter the Common Room, you must always enter a riddle. Yes, while others that are intelligent enough might get in, it's very unlikely, and hasn't happened yet." Natalie said, and the scribe looked at her through his monocle. _

"**Imagine you are trapped within a steel box. There are no openings for you to escape from. How do you get out**_**?" **__he asked, and Samantha stepped forward._

"_Just… stop imagining?" she said, a bit hesitantly, and the scribe smiled at her._

"**Good answer." **_He said, and the portrait swung open. Many cheered for her, and she looked extremely pleased. All the first years looked in shock as they entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. There were arched windows everywhere, showing the great starry sky above them. There was a midnight blue carpet, dull in the flickering flames of bright blue candles. Blue and bronze silks were draped across many surfaces, and the domed ceiling had been painted to match the sky. Telescopes stood by the windows, and there were a few alcoves with bookcases inside, several desks, and in the middle of the room, a white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. _

_On the other side of the room were two sets of stairs, each leading in opposite directions. "To the left are the female dormitories, and to the right are the male dormitories. Everyone, please get some rest." Natalie said, and all took off for sleep._

_As Katrina snuggled into the warm bronze sheets of her four poster bed, she couldn't help but let loose a single, quiet squeal of excitement. Her time at Hogwarts had officially begun._

**-X-**

_"Stick out your hand, and firmly say, 'Up!'"Madam Hooch instructed, and the broom swiftly rose into her palm where she grasped it tightly.__All the first years began doing so, some having better luck than others._

_"Up!" Uzel commanded, and the broom exploded off the ground and into her hand, where she took a firm hold of it. "Woah," she said a bit breathlessly.__Samantha, Serena, and Katrina followed her example, each with varying success. Samantha found it to work rather well, and Serena had a bit more trouble._

_"Up!" Katrina called, but the broom stubbornly remained on the ground. "Up!" she called again, a bit unsure._

_"Sometimes my dog doesn't want to listen to me," Samantha said, seeing her friend struggle. "Try being firmer with it."_

_Katrina nodded at her friend's suggestion. "Up!" she ordered firmly, and the broom flew a foot over her head. "Uh... Down?" Katrina said, and it fell back to the ground. The girl face palmed. "This is harder than I thought it would be..."_

_Madam Hooch came around, while most of the students had their brooms in hand. "Hurry and call your broom if you haven't done so!" she yelled, and Katrina looked at it desperately._

_"Please work," she begged, and the broom moved a little. "Up!" she ordered, and it rose about two inches before falling down. "Up!" she said fiercely, and the broom nearly collided with her nose, but luckily, she caught it in time._

_"Hey, you did it!" Millie said excitedly from her spot across from Katrina, where the broom was held in her hand gently. Freddie seemed to have gotten it up, but was now keeping it off the ground himself._

_"Now that you all have your brooms in hand, you will throw over it, and sit. The broom should hold you up at this point." Madam Hooch said, throwing one leg over and sitting on her now hovering broomstick._

_Uzel did so, and her broom lifted another foot, but she quickly stabilized, smiling brightly. Samantha's broom trembled slightly, looking like it would fall, but it soon righted itself. Katrina watched them and then at the broom in her hand. She pushed it down and moved one leg over, but it didn't seem to want to cooperate.__Its magic died, and Katrina just stood there, looking at the magical transportation in disbelief. She was getting frustrated, fast._

_"Up!" she yelled at it, and that's when it chose to listen, rocketing upwards with the girl in tow. Katrina yelped, clinging to the broomstick as she hung upside down, robes falling down, hanging over her head. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she cried, six feet off the ground.__Uzel and Serena jumped off their broomsticks, going to try and help, but she was out of their reach. Samantha had a bit more trouble, since her broom took a while to get back down. Katrina's broom kept moving up, and the girl screamed._

_"Goodness!" Madam Hooch exclaimed, more out of annoyance than fear, and whipped out her wand. Katrina was fifteen feet off the ground, and losing her grip fast. "Dear, let go!" the flying teacher said, and Katrina shook her head. _

_"ARE YOU NUTS?" she demanded, but then lost her grip, beginning to fall. "SAVE ME!" she begged, and didn't hear Madam Hooch's spell being cast. The professor had her wand out, and gently lowered Katrina to the grass of the courtyard._

_"Dear, I said to 'l**et go**' because I was prepared to catch you." The professor said gruffly, ending the Mobilicorpus spell. The other girls immediately went to check on their friend who had a broom flying around her head angrily. Madam Hooch whistled, and the broom stopped and moved into her hand. "Perhaps flying is not quite for you." she said, and Katrina shook her head quickly._

**-X-**

_Katrina was wondering why Professor McGonagall had sent her up to her grandafther's office before class had even started. The normally calm and stoic Transfiguration professor had been pale and grim, and the look rather frightened Katrina. As she approached the stone gargoyles, they opened before she could say the password. Katrina knew something was horribly wrong; and sprinted up the stairs, bursting into her grandfather's office. _

_"Granddad?" she called to the man who stood by the window, back facing her. "Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, and froze when he turned to look at her. He had been crying, for a while. His eyes were puffy. and there were long tear tracks down his old face. The girl immediately ran forward and gave him a hug. The old wizard held her tight hug, chest heaving._

_"Katrina..." he murmured, and she patted his back, not knowing what to do. "They're gone." he said, and KAtrina looked at him in fear and confusion. "There was an accident, at the Ministry... they're gone, both of them."_

_The girl realized of who he was talking about, and shook her head. "No. No. No! They can't be-" she whispered in horror, but Dumbledore nodded. "Mum... and Dad... they... they can't be...!" she began to cry, and grasped onto her grandfather tightly, and wailed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Word Count: 4,618<strong>_

**Author's Notes: **Please, if you have already been following my story, do NOT freak out. I wanted to write this prolouge and put it at the beginning. I want to write two more to show Harry's first and second year's but it's really late. I will upload them tomorrow. THe other eight, real chapters will be reuploaded after I finish. EVerything is fine. Those eight have been checked again for grammar, so they are waiting to be reuploaded. I will not make you all wait long at all.


	2. Prologue: Harry Attends Hogwarts

**Prologue: Harry Potter Attends Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry Potter?<em> The_ Harry Potter?" Katrina asked her grandfather, who sat behind his desk, reading a book. The soon–to–be fifth year had been exploring the woods with Hagrid when the half–giant had told her about going to get the famed child in a week. "Is coming to Hogwarts? This year? Amazing!" she said in excitement, twirling around._

_Her grandfather chuckled at her antics, flipping the page. "I am quite pleased that Mr. Potter will be joining us as well," he said, before getting up. "There is one thing I would like to give you, while you are here." He said, and upon raising his hand, a letter and a badge flew to him. He handed her the letter first, which read,_

"**Dear Miss Dumbledore,**  
><strong>as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am pleased to present you with this badge, signifying you as<strong>  
><strong>a Prefect. You will have an orientation with the Head Boy and Girl on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Please make sure<strong>  
><strong>that you are present for orientation. If you are unable to be present for any reason, please notify me so I can inform the Head Boy<strong>  
><strong>and Girl about it. Congratulations, and have a wonderful day.<strong>  
><strong>~Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore<strong>

_She looked at her badge in awe. It had an eagle with outstretched wings, talons gripping a pristine, silver 'P', directly in the center. She looked at the letter again, and then at the badge, before flying forward and giving her grandfather a warm hug. "Thank you so much!" she said excitedly. The Clock Tower suddenly chimed four times, and Katrina turned away beginning to walk off, before turning back to her grandfather, hugging him once again. "I have to meet up with Professor McGonagall," she told him, hurrying out of his office. "I'll see you later!" she called over her shoulder, nearly tripping on her way down the staircase as he headed towards the Transfiguration room. She arrived five minutes later, out of breath._

_Professor McGonagall sat at her desk, looking prim as ever in pine–green robes and a witch's hat tilted to one side. She appraised her (currently) only student over her spectacles. "Thank you for being _almost _on time, Miss Dumbledore. I'm here because you asked me for my help, it would be nice if you yourself would be here," the woman said sternly, and Katrina gave her a sheepish smile as she slid into a desk before her professor. "Now, it has been almost a month since I began instructing you on how to find you Animagus form, and since you are in the Ravenclaw house, I would assume you should achieve this level of magic any day." McGonagall explained, and Katrina nodded._

"_I have been trying very hard, Professor," she promised, and the older woman smiled. _

"_That is good. Now, do as I instructed you." She ordered, and Katrina stood up, standing before the professor's desk, wand in hand to help channel magic. "Close your eyes," icy blue orbs disappeared, "And now, focus. Nothing else is around you. Think of nature, everything you can think of about animals. Alright, think of when we have performed human–to–animal transformations in class. What did you feel then?"_

_Katrina imagined the day she had turned herself into a rabbit, wiggling her nose cutely, with floppy ears and soft fur. "I felt… small. I could hear _everything. _I could feel the vibrations of others moving through the floor. When I changed, I shrank into myself. I became closer. I really wanted carrots all of the sudden. All my instincts became much stronger." _

"_Good. Now, hold onto that feeling of shrinking into yourself, of your animalistic instincts being the most important thing. Your human emotions are dull, and everything is simple." The professor said, and watched as Katrina suddenly began to shrink. Something had snapped inside her, and then clicked back; but different. This was on a whole other level than the times before. This was something she had a taste, a grasp of, but then lost. This was the animal breaking out. Her feet turned into talons, and feathers burst forth from her skin. All her clothes fell into a pile surrounding her, and opened a sharp, icy blue eye, clicking her beak as she took in the world around her. Her vision was amplified to 20/2, rather than 20/20, and everything in the center of her vision was magnified. She looked around the classroom, noticing cracks in the stones she had never seen, small bugs that moved in the dark._

_She let out a fierce scream, surprising herself with her new vocal cords. '_That's weird,' _she said._

'It is, in the beginning,' _a voice said, and she cocked her head to look at the tabby cat sitting next to her. _

'We can talk? How?' _she asked in surprise._

'No one knows how it works exactly, but it must have something to do with being animals. We can speak with any animal sentient enough to think.' _Her professor explained, and pawed at the clothes surrounding Katrina the Red–Tailed Hawk. '_Are you planning on getting out of there?'

'Actually… I have to clue how to fly…' _the hawk replied, beating her wings hawkwardly, before hopping her way out of the pile. '_So it appears I have no clothes on.' _Hawktrina thought embarrassedly, but McGonacat scoffed at her._

'As if it hasn't happened to other Animagi before. Just put them back on when you change back, goodness, it's not like I'm going to look.' _McGonacat meowed_. 'Perhaps one of Hagrid's… friends can teach you how to fly.'

_Hawktrina let loose another scream, this time out of excitement, but quickly clacked her beak shut_. 'Sorry, Professor,' _she apologized quickly. The tabby cat just changed back into her professor. _

"_Now, think in reverse. Too small for the body you are currently in. Everything changes. It's not simple anymore. All those instincts are suppressed by reason." McGonagall explained, turning around as she said this, speaking to the wall behind her desk. Katrina felt it become true. Her own body felt too tight, too small for herself, and she exploded from her skin, transforming back to her normal self. Except nude as a newborn. Katrina squeaked in embarrassment, and hurriedly pulled all her clothes back on. _

"_Is it safe?" her professor asked, and Katrina gave her confirmation. "Very well. It is almost five and I have somewhere to be." She said, beginning to walk to a inkpot. "Have a good day Miss Dumbledore, and please, do try to make sure someone knows that you are practicing. Last thing we need is for you to stay as a bird forever." The elderly woman said, and grabbed the Portkey, vanishing as Katrina laughed._

…

_She spent the next week in the Headmaster's office, learning how to fly from Fawkes the phoenix. She was surprised that she could have a conversation with the firebird, and he was pleasant enough to talk to. She eventually got the hang of it, beginning to practice aerial maneuvers after her grandfather gave her permission to go to Kent, England for a falconry show there. After watching the falcons and eagles catch prey after prey and perform all sorts of tricks, she felt she had seen enough to try some out. _

_Fawkes of course had taught her about up–and–down drafts, and she enforced this with several books from the library. He had taken her to fly over the courtyards, and showed her how to dive until he and the Headmaster were sure she wouldn't crash into the ground and kill herself. Katrina took to practicing at almost all hours of the day, and finally, her grandfather told her that he would be taking her to the ministry to register._

…

_Walking into the Office of Improper Use of Magic already made her feel like she had done something wrong, but the stares she got from everyone as she fell in step behind Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, just made her feel completely out of place. The wizard who had been lounging at his desk certainly straightened up when her grandfather stepped into the office._

"_H–how can I help you, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir?" the man asked, and her grandfather smiled._

"_We are here to register my granddaughter as an Animagus." He said, and the wizard looked at Katrina with disbelieving eyes. _

"_Blimey… she's just a young one, she is, and to already be an Animagus… an outstanding achievement." He said, and Katrina stepped forward. "Well then, Miss, to register, I will have to see your ANimagus form and take a few photos, if you don't mind." The blond asked her, and she nodded. He remembered Dumbledore standing there. "Oh, sir, if you'd like to sit, feel free…"_

"_Ah, thank you," her grandfather said, before sitting in a seat in front of the wizard's desk. _

…

_They walked out thirty minutes later with a tired Katrina, a pleased looking Dumbledore, and a certificate of registration. _

"_Goodness, I can only do it so many times before I wear myself out," she grumbled. The wizard had made several mistakes and she ended up switching between human and hawk form eight times in ten minutes. The girl was still getting used to the spell/transformation, but she looked at her certificate with pride. This meant she could be an Animagus and not have to worry about being sent to Azkaban. So as long as she didn't abuse her power, she was good. The Ministry already had several pictures of her in human form, as well as a hawk, and tomorrow they would be featured in the Daily Prophet for the wizarding community to be aware of her._

–**X–**

_She looked into the magical mirror, before her image changed. It was now her, in a wedding dress, with an extravagant ring on her finger. Her parents were standing right next to her; her mother in a brides-maid dress, laughing in joy, and her father in a dark tuxedo, pleased as well. Another man in a tuxedo stood close beside her, locked at the elbows. He was handsome in a way that Katrina had never seen. Dark, chin–length brown hair framed his laughing face, and he seemed to be growing in a light beard. His bright blue eyes were full of mirth, and he hugged her tightly. Katrina herself was older, perhaps around twenty–five, but she looked like a queen and she was so happy. _

_That was her desire. Complete happiness. _

–**X–**

_Katrina sat at the Ravenclaw table, watching curiously as Harry sat upon the stool and was being sorted. What kind of a boy was he? It took almost four minutes, and Katrina wondered whether he would be a Hatstall, as she had been. _

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **_the Hat finally called, and Katrina applauded with everyone else, but the Gryffindors cheered loudest. She saw Evelyn bouncing up and down, high–fiving Jessica enthusiastically, and Katrina chuckled at their antics with Samantha who imitated them mockingly, but still friendly. The tall Ravenclaw had died a purple streak in her wavy brown hair over the summer, and returned to Hogwarts with a honeyed tan and Angelo Futuro eyeglasses, and her braces were off. The Beater had gotten much more sarcastic, but Katrina had as well. _

_Katrina and Uzel both clearly heard the Weasley Twins catcalling and shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and both groaned. Those boys would be the end of them. They were only third years, and since their older brother, Charlie, had graduated last year, it was up to the Prefects and Percy to control the pranksters. Uzel had told Katrina how she had caught them and Lee Jordan messing around with a giant tarantula. They often ended up calling for the assistance of Percy, their older brother, a Gryffindor Prefect. He deducted points from them if needed, since Prefects of other houses could do so._

_Later, a girl by the name of "Turpin, Lisa" was sorted into Ravenclaw, when a boy who looked remarkably like a _

"_Weasley, Ronald!" The Ravenclaw Prefects groaned in exasperation. For the sake of Merlin, they hoped he wouldn't act like the Twins. He was also sorted into Gryffindor, and sat next to Harry Potter._

…

_After the feast, Uzel and Maylin, a seventh year Prefect, lead the Ravenclaws up to the Tower. Katrina and Samantha walked in between, chatting with the young ones, while Serena herded them from behind. They reached the entrance to the Common Room, and Uzel stepped forward._

"**At night they come forth without being fetched and by day they disappear without being stolen." **_The scribe said simply, looking at Uzel through his monocle, quill in hand._

"_They belong to the night, because they are the stars," she said, and he smiled, the passageway opened for everyone to enter. As usual, the first years gasped in surprise and looked around at the beauty of the common room. One girl in particular, Cho Chang (who could easily have been Uzel's younger sister) was dragging another first year, Mariette Edgecombe, around by the arm to look out of all the windows. _

"_Alright everyone, you can take a look around later, it's time for bed," Katrina said, and while the first years groaned, they followed the compliant older students up the stairs, and into the separate rooms marked for their years. After being sure that everyone was in bed or at least preparing for bed, the fifth years went to their own dormitories. Katrina crawled into her four poster bed, the same one she had been sleeping in all summer. She grinned to herself in the dark, as all her friends got into their own beds._

"_I've slept in all your beds. I feel like some sort of whore," she said out loud, and Samantha, Serena, and Uzel groaned in exasperation. That when the other three fifth years, a trio of best friends all strangely named April, May, and June walked into the dormitory, and all of them were silent as they drifted off to sleep._

_In the morning, the Months (as they were called) left for breakfast early, and the Prefects got up just a bit before the rest, heading down to the Common Room to chat. "We have to take our O.W.L.s this year, don't we?" Serena groaned. The others shrugged._

"_We're in Ravenclaw for a reason." Uzel piped up from her place in one of the alcoves, where she was looking through the bookshelves at the books that had been brought in. They were changed around every year, for new reads. It was easy to just grab a reference book from their personal library, rather than having to go to the opposite side of the castle, so many of the Ravenclaws were thankful for it. She picked out the first of a series of red tomes, opening it and reading, before she moved to the parchment magically stuck to the side of the bookcase, signing off her name and the title of the book._

"_Yeah, we can do this." Samantha laughed, and Serena nodded in agreement. Katrina was at one of the high arched windows, looking out onto the grounds, rubbing one sleepy eye. _

**-X–**

_Katrina laughed with Serena from their place on the stands as the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was practicing. Samantha and a fourth year boy named Travis were whacking the Bludgers around with their bats, while Analisa Devoroe (a fourth year Chaser) had the Quaffle, dodging Troy McDuffie (a sixth–year Prefect and Chaser) and Uzel as they followed her in an attempt to retrieve the Quaffle. Romeo Knight (a fifth year and their Keeper) hovered by the goals, and kicked away the Quaffle when Analisa shot for it. _

_Scott Murray, their second–year Seeker, was in the process of diving towards the Snitch at sixty miles an hour, reaching out and catching the small golden ball with wings. Serena and Katrina cheered for them, as they landed their brooms. Troy landed, put the Bludger and his bat inside the chest, and tried to fix his flyaway hair with little success. "I have to go finish an essay for Professor Snape. See you all later," the fourth–year said as he walked off to the changing rooms._

_The team sat down in the stands and Serena and Katrina opened a bag full of sandwiches they had saved from breakfast and wrapped in napkins. While the team ate, Katrina looked at the chest holding the balls. "Scott, you're great. How you see that little thing, I have no clue," she commented, and said boy smiled at her. Uzel paused in chewing, before staring at Katrina for a minute. "What?"_

"_With your vision, wouldn't _you _be able to see the Snitch?" she asked, and Katrina's face blanked with awe. _

"_I could!" the fifth–year yelled, leaping up and running down from the stands._

"_What's she doing? What are you all talking about?" Scott asked in confusion. _

_Samantha began to explain, "Katrina is a hawk Animagus. I suppose you haven't learned about them yet, but Animagi are wizards who have the ability to turn into an animal that reflects their personalities. Hawks have incredible vision… it's possible that she can see the Snitch easier than you can, Scott," the Beater said. "But maybe you should help her out, in case she _doesn't _find it," _

_Scott rose from his seat and followed Katrina to where she was opening the chest, and he took out the Snitch after grabbing his broom and replacing his goggles. "I suppose it would be fun to try," the second–year shrugged, and took off, hovering ten feet off the ground. "You ready?" he asked, and Katrina nodded, waiting. "Alright– go!" he yelled, releasing the Snitch. Katrina lost sight of the golden ball seconds after release, and everyone watched as she transformed into a Red–Tailed hawk, taking flight._

_Hawktrina propelled herself forward, circling low until she found a powerful updraft that she used to rise an easy four hundred feet over the field, circling higher and higher. At five hundred feet, she leveled off and rode on a thermal, looking down. She could see each individual blade of grass, each fold in Scott's clothing. She could see the sunlight bounce off a bug's wings as it flew–_

_There. The Golden Snitch whizzed past, and once she saw it, it was almost pathetically easy to keep track of. As it moved and started in her direction, she turned downward, folded her wings to her body, and began to dive. Hawktrina was reaching her terminal velocity and closing in when it was in front of her– she threw her talons downward and caught the Snitch from the air, grasping it tightly. She could somewhat hear all the Quidditch team cheering loudly; she got close enough to the ground, opened her wings and landed gently, pressing the Snitch to the dirt. She changed back, keeping in mind the golden ball beneath her foot, and crouched down, lifting her foot and grabbing the ball before it tried to take off again. She raised it in victory as her friends swarmed her. Uzel looked amazed, as did Scott. _

"_That was less than two minutes!" the captain yelled, and Scott nodded. "If you weren't a complete failure at riding broomsticks, I would have asked you to be Seeker!" the Asian cried, and rather than taking offense, Scott nodded enthusiastically._

"_I would be amazed for you to be our Seeker!" he cried, removing his goggles. "We would win every single game!" _

_Katrina blushed, handing him the Snitch. "Well, first, I can only see that well when I transform, so I'd be a normal Seeker anyway… wouldn't do you much good." She said._

_They spent most of that evening watching as she caught the Snitch time and time again, even after it got dark._

_-_**–X–**

_Katrina was helping Hagrid bury the body of the unicorn that had been killed; she was crying a lot. The poor creature was so soft and gentle; beautiful. Hagrid had let her meet this same unicorn a few summers ago. It had been so shy at first, until Hagrid stepped away, letting the then third–year stroke its soft nose as she gently pulled a brush through its silvery mane. She had named it Cassiopeia, after the constellation._

_Now Cassiopeia lay on the ground, once white fur stained with dirt and its own silver–blue blood. Her golden hooves splayed out, and her dark eyes where open and unseeing. Katrina wept, hugging its neck. Hagrid himself was in silent tears, but he soon took out his pink umbrella and pointed it at the ground nearby_. "Incidere in quadrum**," **_he murmured, and a deep, square shaped cut formed in the dirt, cutting through roots and whatnot. "Locomotor Dirt" he continued, and raised his wand. A large, square shaped clod of dirt lifted out of the ground, revealing a hole deep enough to bury Cassiopeia. Katrina finally let go, taking out her own unicorn tail wand. _

_She knew that unicorn hair and horn was amazingly valuable and was needed for many potions. She grabbed its tail, and pointed her wand at its base, muttering, "_Incidere_" and the hair was swiftly cut. Katrina held the strands tightly before taking a twine from Hagrid and tying them together, before she placed it inside a pouch. Then she moved to the mane, grabbing one fistful, cutting, and then another, until Cassiopeia's mane and tail were short but even so that it didn't look too bad. The girl couldn't bear to cut the horn though, so Hagrid did it while she looked away. _

"_Mobilicorpus," Katrina said, not looking at its head, and she gently lowered the once beautiful creature into its grave, where Hagrid gently replaced the dirt._

…

_Snape heard two quick knocks at his office door. "Come in," he drawled, and the door opened magically, revealing Katrina Dumbledore, one of his best students. "Is there something you need, Miss Dumbledore?" he asked. Despite her being a talented potioneer, she still was not a Slytherin, and he did not like her as much as those in his house. However, she was the granddaughter of the man he trusted most, and she always showed her grandfather's qualities. The cruel Potions master often had a hard time disliking the girl. _

_Now, she walked into his office were puffy red eyes, as if she had spent the better part of the day crying, but she looked rather determined. Katrina approached his desk, and removed a pouch from her watermelon knapsack, placing it on the desk before him. "For you," she said, before turning and walking right out. Snape himself was rather stunned and confused; he looked at the leather pouch before reaching out and picking it up. It felt like it was empty, but he pulled on the drawstrings, opening it to see a pile of fine unicorn hair. _

_He stared at it in shock. "Where did she acquire such a thing…?" he asked himself, pulling out the tied up unicorn hair. This was easily an entire tail's worth, along with perhaps a third of a mane!_

…

_Katrina then delivered a third of the mane to Madame Pomfrey, who was more than pleased. She then headed for her grandfather's office, wanting to ask the headmaster something. "Acid Pops," she muttered to the gargoyle, before climbing the staircase. He was standing at the window, looking out to the Forbidden Forest. _

"_I am sorry about the unicorn, dear," he said to her, crystalline blue eyes showing sympathy. Katrina thanked him quietly. "But there is something else, no?" _

_She nodded. "Couldn't Mr. Ollivander use the hair for new wands?" she asked, and his eyes lit with approval. _

"_Yes, he probably could, and I believe you should be the one to deliver it," her grandfather said, before handing her her key to Gringotts. "You can go give it to him, and while you're in Diagon Alley, why don't you get some money from your account? You have the trip to Hogsmade on Friday," Dumbledore smiled, knowing that Katrina wanted to be out of the castle for a bit. She smiled._

"_Thank you, Granddad," she hugged him tightly, and he patted her back, before going to grab a feather belonging to Fawkes. He extracted his wand, pointing it at the feather. "_Ut Diagon Alley, una hora, tergum hic," _the old wizard said, and the red feather began to shine blue. He handed it to his granddaughter and waved as she felt the tug at her navel, whisking her to the brick wall that covered Diagon Alley. She tapped the correct brick with her wand and the magical street revealed itself to her. It was full, as usual, while most were too busy to pay attention to Katrina, the ones that did notice her wondered why a Hogwarts student was here, now._

_She made her way to Ollivander's Wand Shop quickly. As she opened the door, a rugged looking wizard stepped out with a new wand. She raised an eyebrow and entered the shadowy store. Mr. Ollivander was standing behind his desk, and he looked at her in surprise._

"_Miss Dumbledore… I would ask why you are here during the school term, but I assume you have business." He smiled, and she returned it, before reaching into her watermelon bag and removing a separate pouch. "Something for me?"_

_Katrina nodded. "This pouch is full of unicorn hair. I wasn't sure whether you could use them for wands or not," she said, and Ollivander quickly removed said hair, pouring it out onto the counter. His eyes widened, seeing it glow a bright silver in the dark shop._

"_Yes… that _is _quality hair… I could most definitely use these. Saves me the trouble of going out to find unicorns myself," the old wandmaker said, and Katrina smiled. "How did you come into possession of this?" the girl's face turned darker. "Ah, well, no matter. It is good quality, and holds much magic from a strong, powerful unicorn, just as yours was." He said, looking up at the girl. "Perchance, may I see how it's doing?" he asked, and she extracted her wand from her sleeve. "Ah… Sycamore, unicorn hair core, ten and ¾ inches. Surprisingly swishy." The wandmaker recited. "It is pleased," he suddenly told her. "The wand is quite pleased with your development," he smiled, handing it back to her. "I think I assume correctly when I say that you have somewhere else to be," he raised an eyebrow, and Katrina nodded. "Then, how much shall I pay you for this?" he asked, but Katrina quickly shook her head._

"_No, I am giving this to you in repayment for my own wand, which I find is perfect. No payment needed, _or _wanted." She said. "I have to hurry and get to Gringotts before my Portkey leaves." She said, and Ollivander waved goodbye as she took off._

–**X–**

_Katrina stood by Harry's bed, looking at the unconscious boy. "Well, Mr. Potter, you have already started out great," she murmured, brushing the hair over his scar aside._

* * *

><p><strong><em>WORD COUNT: <em>**_4,949_

**Author's Note: **This covers the second book. Check out my link for Behind The Story info; list of characters, OCs, spells, and all sorts of things. Feel free to ask questions, and I'll post the answers there. _Darker Than Black: Behind the Story_

.net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

And don't forget to leave me a review!


	3. Prologue: Chamber of Secrets

_**Prologue: The Chamber of Secrets**_

* * *

><p><em>Katrina was out on the Quidditch field, knocking off an hour or so by catching and recatching the Golden Snitch. She almost felt bad for the poor thing; it was almost always captured within two minutes. She eventually got bored of this, and put the Quidditch ball back where it belonged. Katrina was allowed to go wherever she wanted, and she felt like heading to Hogsmade. She didn't have to walk all the way or bother with a Portkey, really. There was this neat little passage under the statue of the One–Eyed Witch by the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room, and she could always use that to get to Hogsmade, so long as it wasn't used during the school year. <em>

…

_She emerged from the Honeydukes cellar whilst under the Dillusionment charm, and as soon as she stood within a large enough group of people, she ended the spell. No one noticed, and she proceeded to buy a bag of Shock–O–Choc as well as two boxes of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (to share with her grandfather when she got back to the castle. Once done in Honeydukes, she left the shop, munching on Shock–O–Chocs. They were good. It was all the sweetness of chocolate, with a little fizz effect on your tongue. Katrina loved them. She munched on a few more while she walked to the Ho's Head to visit her grand uncle. _

_As she entered the dingy bar, Katrina saw how empty it was, and went to sit on a barstool in front of her granduncle as he was cleaning glasses. "Hello!" she chirped, but he only rolled his eyes. "It's me, your favorite grand niece," Katrina added, smirking slightly._

"_You're my _only _grand niece." Aberforth mumbled. The girl was enough like his brother to annoy him sometimes, but the man tried his hardest to separate the two. Katrina wasn't Albus, she was her own person._

_Katrina chuckled, "Then that has to make me your favorite! Well, if it's like that, then I'm also your least favorite, but I like to tell myself you like me," she finished, and Aberforth sighed, good naturedly. "I have some chocolate if you want, or maybe BB's Every Flavor Beans?" she asked, holding up the two boxes, and Aberforth shook his head. _

"_I'd like to finish cleaning these first," he told her and she stared at him in a deadpan. The girl took out her wand and pointed it at the dishes. "_Scourgify," _she chanted, and the glasses were instantly clean, sparkling even. Aberforth stared at them. He no longer had an excuse, so he got himself a bottle of mead and sat on the barstool next to Katrina, eating some of the shocking chocolates._

…

_The visit had gone downhill fast. Aberforth and Katrina had gotten into an argument when he insulted his brother, and was angry when Katrina leaped to Albus's defense. _

"_Yer just like him, and I can't stand either of you!" the man yelled, and Katrina glared at him with tears in her eyes, abruptly jumping up from her seat, grabbing her things. _

"_I'll have you know something, Aberforth!" the man was shocked; the girl had only ever called him 'uncle' before, but he was too angry to pay attention. "Whatever you have against your brother doesn't have anything to do with me, so STOP TREATING ME AS IF I'M ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" she yelled in his face, "Because– guess what? I'M _**NOT**_!" she screamed, and ran out of the shop, crying and piss mad. Aberforth growled as the bar door slammed shut. _

…

_Katrina walked around Hogsmade, anger over boiling still. She loved her grandfather dearly, but she _wasn't _him. Her name was Katrina, not Albus. It got bothersome to be compared to him all the time. She walked to the Shrieking Shack, just to be alone. Since Hogsmade was above the snow line, she removed a jacket from her watermelon knapsack (it went _everywhere _with her) and muttered "Fervens aer" warming it up with warm air before putting it on. _

_Katrina just sat on a rock by the Shack, not caring that it was supposed to be haunted. She glared at the ground for several minutes, until she realized that the snow was melting and beginning to boil. The sixth–year squeaked in surprise, and the snow–turned water cooled off. Katrina frowned; she hadn't accidentally performed magic since before she started at Hogwarts. She knew she wouldn't get in trouble, since the Trace couldn't tell that _she _had done it, and besides, Hogsmade was a wizarding community, but still, Katrina returned to the castle._

…

_Katrina immediately returned to the Ravenclaw Tower, still too upset to go see her grandfather and headmaster at the moment. She sat in an armchair and grabbed one of her favorite books (even though it was written by a Muggle): A Clockwork Orange. She lit a fire in the fire place and got comfortable, opening to the first page._

_It was around four A.M when Katrina finally put down the finished book, eyes heavy. "Accio pillow," she murmured, and five pillows flew in her direction, landing gently. She then summoned a blanket, and Katrina curled up in front of the fireplace, feeling much better._

–**X–**

_Katrina smiled pleasantly at Gilderoy Lockhart as he completed his interview with Headmaster Dumbledore– Katrina had been sitting in the corner, quietly reading the Canterbury Tales– and the blond man kissed her hand before walking out. As soon as he was gone, she made a face of disgust, pointing her wand at her hand and saying, "_Scourgify!" _twice, and her hand was cleaned. "Ugh, still feels dirty." She groaned._

_Her grandfather raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem with Professor Lockhart?" he asked, smiling._

"_That man is a disgrace! _How _he _ever _got sorted into Ravenclaw I haven't the _slightest _clue!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, before making a face of exasperation. "And he's so full of himself! Good gosh, _**I **_could teach Defense Against better than he could!" Katrina finished, and mumbled to herself._

"_Yes well… he was the only applicant," her grandfather sighed, and she jumped up._

"_I'll apply, let me apply– _can _I apply?" she asked, but he shook his head, and she started grumbling again._

–**X–**

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_**Pass Grades:**_ _Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)_

**_Fail Grades:_**_Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)_

**Katrina Alexandra Dumbledore has achieved:**

**Ancient Studies_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ O  
><span>Care of Magical Creatures_ _ _ _ _ _ _O<span>  
><span>Charms _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ O<span>  
><span>Defense Against the Dark Arts _ _ _ _O<span>  
><span>History Of Magic _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ E<span>  
><span>Potions_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ O<span>  
><span>Study of Runes_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _O<span>  
><span>Transfiguration_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _O<span>**

–**X–**

_Strangely, Katrina did not see Harry Potter at the start–of–term feast, and then Professor Snape walked out, followed by McGonagall, and finally, her grandfather. Katrina chewed her lip, wondering just what had happened, but was soon distracted by her friends._

"_So, we're all N.E.W.T.s now!" Samantha joked, and the rest rolled their eyes, but Uzel laughed. _

"_I am _not _a newt, thank you very much," Serena retorted, and Samantha gave her the signature "Are–you–fucking–kidding–me" look._

_Katrina laughed, and went on eating her roast beef. "I'm so ready for N.E.W.T.s to be over with," she commented, and everyone agreed. Just because they were Ravenclaws doesn't mean they all actually liked doing that much work. Katrina suddenly laughed, "I get the feeling we've had Seventhitis for a while now."_

_Scott Murray, the now third–year Seeker on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team's Seeker piped up from where he was sitting nearby, talking to Analisa. "What's Seventhitis?" he asked in confusion, and Troy McDuffie, their seventh–year Chaser rolled his eyes._

"_It doesn't exist, Scott," the dark skinned teen–nearly–man sighed, tying his dreadlocks back. "Just ignore them," he grumbled, eating a plate of meatballs with a dinner roll._

"_Nuh uh! It does so exist!" Serena exclaimed._

"_Ya see Scotty," Samantha began, "When Hogwarts students reach seventh–year, they catch a disease which is called "Seventhitis". They get lazy and misbehave because it's their last year and they decide that they don't have to work anymore.."_

_Troy sighed in exasperation. "We still have to take the N.E.W.T.s and W.O.M.B.A.T.,"_

_Serena waved it off. "My parents told me you can take it under twenty–five minutes, and you don't even have to study for it. It's not that complicated, just asks generic questions like, 'Which would receive the lightest punishment?' and they give you easy answer choices. W.O.M.B.A.T is a joke. N.E.W.T.s are your real problem."_

"_You know what?" Troy said, "I don't care anymore. Let me enjoy my food," he grumbled, and the girls gasped._

"_Seventhitis!" they exclaimed, and he groaned._

–**X–**

_Katrina entered her grandfather's office, feeling panic rising. "Granddad, what's happening? Students are being attacked… is there anything I can do?" she asked in desperation._

_Headmaster Dumbledore was somber, looking out his window. He didn't turn to look at her before speaking. "As a Prefect, you would make sure they are in bed for curfew. And more importantly, keep safe." He said, turning to look at his granddaughter. She did look frightened; her home had an evil danger hiding inside. Dumbledore felt the same way, the same confusion and desperation to rid it._

"_Yes sir," she said, before giving him a hug. "What'll happen if someone else is attacked?" she asked gravely, and he looked Katrina right in the eye. Their crystalline blue eyes clashed, and it was like they could read each other's thoughts._

"_I would have to send them all home, for their safety. You too." He added, and Katrina froze. The home she had lived in with her parents was still in her name, but she couldn't bear to return to it, not alone. The headmaster hoped it wouldn't come to that; perhaps she could stay with someone else– one of her friends, perhaps._

–**X–**

_Katrina was going to spend Christmas vacation with Maxine and her family for the first time, since the Slytherin had invited her. As she got on the train with the pure–blood witch and said witch's cousin, she felt almost nervous about meeting their family. Would they not like someone who wasn't in Slytherin?_

_Maxine, her best friend sat next to her, arguing with Ace over which Weird Sisters song was the best. _

"_It's most definitely 'Zombie Love', what are you even talking about!" Maxine yelled at her cousin who gave her a face of exasperation. His raven hair was reaching his shoulders, and, but his grey eyes were still as mischievous as they were on the train the first year. Katrina noticed and reflected upon how much they had grown up– mostly physically. They all retained mainly the same characteristics and personalities as they did when they were younger, but maturity had been added into the mix (except for Ace). _

"_Excuse me ya little bean, but 'This is the Night' is the best song." He retorted. And Katrina rolled her eyes._

"_Alright, enough!" she yelled at them, "…'Do the Hippogriff' is their best song!" she exclaimed, and their faces turned into that of, 'excuse–fucking–_me?' _so Katrina chanted under her breath, and their voices were stolen before they could start yelling._

…

_After Katrina ended the Silencio charm and they promised to behave, Maxine produced a pack of Magic Cards and they played 'Slap Jack' which quickly turned into "Slap–Ace–Whenever–We–Feel–Like–It". After three games, the boy finally had enough and they charmed the cards, playing 'Wizard's War'. The cards were enchanted to become little soldiers, and their numbers were magically hidden. The players would each choose a random card–soldier and send him to war. Whichever card–soldier had the highest number/position in the ranks killed the other and that person won the cards. Whoever had the biggest card army won. Katrina and Maxine each won a round and Ace won two. _

_They were in the middle of double–teaming Ace when they pulled into King's Cross Station, and they got off the train. _

…

_It was sort of chaotic at the Kirkland household, but it was welcoming and warm. Maxine's mother was a stout, loving woman who was laid back and hilarious. She shared Maxine's room on a spare bed, and they had even gotten her a present, which she blushed and thanked them for. It turned out that Ace's family wasn't nearly close to being a fourth as bad as he was, and his little brothers were adorable._

–**X–**

_Analisa had been attacked at the same time as a Gryffindor by the name of Hermione Granger, and the group of friends made sure to visit her every other day, if not every day. They had been horrified to find their friend in such a state. They placed gentle hands on her arms, as though afraid she would break under their feather–light touches. Katrina had immediately gone straight to her grandfather in a fit of anger and desperation._

"_We must get to the bottom of this!" she exclaimed. "My friend is sitting in the infirmary, petrified– how many more students will suffer before whatever it is is _caught?" _she demanded, light tears pricking their way to her eyes. The headmaster gave her a hug and she shed a few tears._

"_Do not be afraid." He murmured, and she hugged him. It scared her to be in her own home now, and she just wanted this nightmare to go away. _

…

_Katrina was walking back to the Ravenclaw Tower, when she felt eyes on her. She froze, hearing what she thought might be scales slithering across the stone floor, and a light hiss. Her heart raced, beating hard in her chest, and cold crawled up her spine. She squeezed her eyes tight, pressed her hands to her ears, curling in towards herself. Nonononononono–_

_The hiss was right behind her, she could feel movement in the air–_

_There was a loud crack resonating though the Ravenclaw Common room, causing several of those still there to scream in surprise as Katrina appeared in a flash of silver, screaming in fear. She landed harshly on the carpet before the fireplace. Those who were still awake ran to her aid (after realizing what had happened). Katrina insisted that she was fine, and there had been some freak accident with her magic, but everything was okay. Everyone eventually bought it._

_Katrina found that she couldn't make herself stop shaking, even though she was safe now. She was pouring through their personal library, trying to get to the bottom of this. There had to be something, somewhere!_

"_Oh course!" she exclaimed, rushing to an alcove on the other side of the common room, looking through the titles, trying to find a certain book, but it was nowhere to be found. Katrina growled in frustration, summoning her bag, and rifling through it. Her jaw dropped. "WHERE IS MY BOOK?" she screeched, looking around quickly. "Accio Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!" she yelled, flicking her wand, but nothing came. It must have had an obstructed path. Katrina pulled at her hair, before hurtling towards the stairs, rushing up to the sixth–year dormitories three steps at a time, bursting into the room loudly, starling everyone awake. "Someone hand over a copy of Fantastic Beasts NOW!" _

_Her friends were so startled they couldn't do anything for a minute, and then the Months started complaining about how loud she was while everyone was trying to sleep._

"_SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE BOOK!" Katrina screamed. "This could save Hogwarts!" she noticed Samantha's bag laying right next to her bed, and she ran to it, rifling through and producing the red book. _

"_Hey, what the fuck–" _

_Katrina was flipping to the index, searching for the word "snake" and there were three results: Lamia, Gorgon, and Basilisk. Katrina had never heard of either of the three, and rifled through the pages backwards– Lamia, a snake woman known to devour children; Gorgon, women with hair made of snakes, able to petrify any who look into its eyes. Katrina stared at it, before turning to the last one (because a Gorgon didn't seem likely)–_

"**Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." **_Katrina gasped in shock. That was it! Hagrid's dead roosters; there was a basilisk in Hogwarts!_

_She jumped up, still ignoring her friends' demands for an explanation, and she ran to the window of their room, and it magically burst open, letting in the cool spring air and she leapt through it, taking a hundred foot dive before she changed, diving towards the ground and then catching a powerful updraft. Katrina could hear the other fifth–years yelling from the window, and she screamed, letting them know she was okay, but she kept her flight swift and steady to her grandfather's office._

_Katrina saw the window was closed for once and she cursed, causing it to burst open with magic. She heard someone scream in surprise and she tumbled in, transforming and rolling on the ground slightly. Katrina got up from the floor, ignoring the two people in the room, and she turned to her grandfather who was looking at her in surprise and confusion. McGonagall was standing behind him, tears in her eyes, but she looked shocked at the sudden events._

"_Miss Dumbledore, what are you–!" Professor McGonagall began, and she cut her off._

"_I figured it out! There's a basilisk in the school; that's what's been attacking people!" she exclaimed, and this only added to the confusion. "Tonight I was heading for Ravenclaw Tower and something was hissing behind me, and I thought I'd get killed, but then I was suddenly in the common room– well that's not important, but anyway, the hissing! I heard a snake! I looked through the book of Fantastic Beasts, and that was the entry! A basilisk is a giant snake that can kill with its gaze, and the only thing that scares them is a rooster, because the crow of a rooster can kill it! That's why all of Hagrid's roosters were dead!" she stopped, catching her breath._

_Her grandfather had a look of shock, understanding, and slight disbelief on his face. Katrina was panting. "We have to–"_

_She was interrupted when the door to Dumbledore's office opened, revealing Harry Potter, his friend, Ronald Weasley, Gilderoy Lockhart, and a first year named Ginny, Ron's little sister. Fawkes soared in over their heads, landing on his perch. Katrina took a closer look, noticing grime all over them and blood on Harry. He had two very unusual items in his hand–_

"_Is that a… _**sword**_?" Katrina asked in confusion and they all stepped in. The two people in the room cried out, and Katrina noticed they looked remarkably like… the kids– oh. Weasleys. They must have been their parents, because of their reaction._

"_Ginny!" the mother cried out, flinging herself onto her daughter, her husband following suit. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" the woman asked, pulling Harry and Ron into a tight hug._

"_I think we'd all like to know that," McGonagall said weakly, and Katrina nodded slowly, claim forgotten. Harry looked to Dumbledore, and then to the sixth–year Prefect; his granddaughter, who was standing nearby, looking wild and ragged. The second–year Gryffindor wondered why she was here. Perhaps being Dumbledore's granddaughter had something to do with it, but how involved was _she _with the school?_

_Harry began to explain everything, placing the sword on Dumbledore's desk. After fifteen minutes, he came to a pause. Katrina blinked, several times._

"_So it's dead?" she asked simply, and Harry nodded. Katrina then looked to her grandfather, who gave her a questioning look, but the girl sighed, carting a hand through her hair that had been mussed by the wind in her speedy flight. "If that's the case, I can sleep. Goodnight all, I'm going to catch up on a few winks." She said simply, walking to the door. "And I'm taking a _leisurely stroll through the castle to my dormitory BECAUSE IT'S SAFE THANKS TO THE COOL KID!" _she called over her shoulder, feeling absolutely relieved. Just before she was out the door, she turned around, giving Harry a smile, which he slowly returned._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: <strong>4,028_

**Author's Notes: **Well, thats the end of the prologues. Now onto the real story, which revolves around Prisoner of Azakban. Check out my other "fic" which is really a look at info, notes and whatnot about Darker Than Black.

.net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

Take a look. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will post them there! Have a good night, and don't forget to drop a review for me- that's my inspiration!


	4. 1 Dark Before Dawn

**Chapter One: The Dark Before Dawn**

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's where we get to the actual story!

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _belongs to the wonderful Ms. J.K Rowling. I do not and never will own it or gain any profit. But I do own MY OC! The other OC's belong to friends...

* * *

><p>Katrina Alexandra Dumbledore was unlike most girls. Of course, her last name may tell you why. She is the granddaughter of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore– yes, <em>the <em>Dumbledore. Katrina is now in her last year at Hogwarts, in the Ravenclaw house.

**-X–**

Katrina approached the stone gargoyle, humming 'Do The Hippogriff" to herself while she twirled around. She wore a black skirt with leggings, ballet flats, and an acid green t–shirt with the _Weird Sisters _band logo on it. Her long brown hair was pulled up into two pigtails.

"_Password?"_ the gargoyle asked in that sleepy voice of his, as he looked at her.

She tapped her chin, and looked up in thought, then snapped, "Fudge Flies!" in a clear voice.

The gargoyle moved, and the staircase revealed itself. "_You may enter."_

She nodded with a smile, and walked up the stairs, leading to the Headmasters' Office. She always loved being in here; his trinkets were fun to look at while they puffed smoke. Fawkes whistled when she entered; he had taken an immediate liking to her, as did she. Her grandfather looked away from his window, and smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. Katrina had always been so happy that she shared that trait with him.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here." He hugged her. She smiled, and asked:

"You said you needed me?"

The smile dropped from his old face. "Yes, there's been a slight problem. I'm always thankful for your help, and now that you are no longer underage, you can perform magic as you please. I would like you to do something for me." He paused a second, and looked at her directly in the eye. "I received information that Mr. Harry Potter has just left his aunt and uncle's house– alone. He had an accident with magic, and blew his aunt up like a balloon." Katrina desperately fought to hold back her giggles. It would be funny if she just floated away! What would a person look like, all round and floaty? "It's not funny." He said seriously, and she stopped laughing, but held it in for later. "I want you to go watch over him, and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. I have an ominous feeling, and he cannot use magic without severe punishments."

Katrina got serious. She had been a Prefect for the past two years, so she was used to watching over students, but this could be serious. And if Grandfather had a bad feeling, it usually meant trouble. "Will I be taking a Portkey?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"No, it would take too long for my liking to set one up now. You will Apparate to Number Four, Privet Drive, and look for him around there. Don't immediately let him know that you are there, and don't surprise him. He is very upset at current time." Dumbledore pulled his wand from his robe sleeve and finished, "I will lower the Anti–Apparition spell, and you will go from there."

She saluted him like a cadet soldier wood, and extracted her wand- Sycamore, 10 3/4 inches, unicorn tail core, surprisingly swishy- from her back pocket, holding it in her hand. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "I trust you to take the right action." And let go as Katrina Disapparated in a silver light with a faint pop, and was gone. HSe had practiced it off enough during the vacation to be sure that she wasn't going to Splinch six inches off her hair again.

…

Not wanting to have any Muggles see her Apparate in the middle of a street, she landed in a tree. "Cool beans!" she was happy with her success, "Now, to find the young boy of prophecy…" she said with a mysterious tone. She concentrated, and she grew smaller. Katrina's toes turned into talons, feathers burst from her skin, and her arms became wings, a sharp beak that was her mouth.

The hawk that had been Katrina not a minute ago spread its wings, and took off from the branch.

_Wicked! I did it! _Hawktrina flapped for a bit more altitude, and once she cleared the rooftops, she circled up and down the street and circled to try to spot the boy. _Where could he be? Don't tell me he's– there! _Having spotting him on the next street, she circled over him, and watched with a careful eye as he looked around him. Hawktrina's sharp eyes picked up on a strange movement by a fence behind the boy; she screeched a warning.

Whatever it was looked up at her, and Katrina was suspicious. Those eyes were too _human _for her liking. The boy tripped over his trunk; his wand flew out of his hand and he fell. She already swooped down and was halfway through her transformation and landing on human legs when there was a deafening BANG behind her. Harry looked up at Katrina with wide eyes, confused and suspicious. She looked backwards to find _The Knight Bus _in the street. She looked forward; whatever that thing had been, it was long gone. Katrina now understood her grandfather's warning; something was stalking Harry Potter.

–**X–**

"It's you!" Harry exclaimed in shock. The only time he had spoken with the famed girl before was when he had just killed the basilisk and went to Dumbledore's office; Katrina had been there, looking rough and ragged, apparently having figured it out, a bit too late though. AS soon as she heard out Harry's tale, she had exclaimed loudly that she was going to take her time walking back to the Ravenclaw common room, now that the school was safe.

"Yup, little ole me," Katrina sighed, holding out a hand. "We haven't really been introduced yet. I'm Katrina, Katrina Dumbledore, seventh-year Ravenclaw Prefect." Before she could continue, a conductor in a purple uniform hopped out of the bus and announced loudly, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve–"

He stopped speaking, and looked at the two teenagers oddly. Harry quickly picked up his wand and looked back at where the thing had been.

"It's gone." Katrina whispered, confirming that it had existed.

"What're you two lookin' at?" Stan asked, dropping his professional manner.

Katrina quickly and assertively took control of the situation. "It's nothing, sir." She smiled at him warmly, "Would you please help us? The trunk's a bit heavy." She asked, sugar–coating her voice, and after a love-struck gaze from Stan, he jumped to it.

"Yes miss!" he came to pick up one end of the trunk and Katrina the other, but she gave Harry a meaningful look and fixed her bangs over her eyes. Harry took the hint and fixed his hair to hide his scar, and got on the bus behind the two.

"M–may I ask your name, miss?" Stan asked, with a slight stutter. When she looked up at him with a bright smile, he visibly flushed.

"I'm Alexandra Kirkland, thanks for asking. And this," she gestured to Harry, "Is…" she jerked her head in Stan's direction, otherwise saying _Make up something._

"Uh, I'm Neville… Longbottom." he said the first name that came to mind, and thankfully, Stan couldn't see Katrina's- Alexandra's- eyebrows shoot upward. "So-so this bus," he continued quickly, "did you say it goes _anywhere?_"

"Yep, so long's it's on land. 'Ere," he said, looking suspicious, "you _did _flag us down, dincha?"

"Yes, Mr. Shunpike, we did." Katrina jumped in, again, and Stan suspicion was replaced by that love-struck look.

"Yes! Good! Good, good, good." Stan murmured, and then Katrina spoke up again.

"How much would it be to get to London for two?" she asked, and Stan was hesitant to answer.

"Twenty-two Sickles for two… but for twenty-six you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle and a toofbrush of your choice."

"I think just the trip will be fine; don't you… Neville?" Katrina asked, with an odd smile on her face. Harry quickly understood this as _I'm broke._

"Yeah, that'll be fine." he rummaged through his trunk and handed some gold to Stan. They then lifted his trunk and put it underneath a bus right behind the driver's seat. There were not seat on the bus; just beds beside curtained windows. The candles illuminated the wood-paneled walls.

"You 'ave this one," Stan told him, and motioned to the one opposite of Harry's and said to Katrina in an admiring tone: "An' you can 'ave this one, miss."

She giggled and sat down, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Shunpike."

He visibly reddened at that. "Jus'… jus' call me Stan."

"Well thank you, Stan."

He turned to the bus driver, who chuckled, and said, "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Ms. Alexandra Kirkland, and Neville Longbottom, Ern." Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard with very thick glasses nodded at Harry and Katrina. Harry didn't fail to notice that they seemed to be kinder to Katrina, although her sweet-as-sugar personality seemed to be the trick.

Someone towards the back of the bus turned in his sleep, and muttered; "Not now thanks, I'm pickling some slugs". Katrina started giggling. "What an oddity! Everyone knows that Slug Chowder is best!" she said, and Harry, Stan, and Ern (who shouldn't be) looked at her as if she was crazy. She finally noticed their stares and asked innocently, "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing." they all replied, and looked away. Katrina caught sight of something, and her jaw dropped while her eyes widened.

"Umm… Mr. Ernie? Is that a… shrunken head?" she asked in an awed voice while looking at the shrunken head in curiosity.

"Why yes I am child!" the head suddenly exclaimed, in a Jamaican accent. A grin so wide came onto her face that Harry didn't know how her face didn't split in half.

"That's so cool!" she cried. They were hurtling throw the streets now and Harry decided to try and keep his dinner down, so he looked away; Katrina however just stared through the front windshield as they dodged cars and other obstacles.

"We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute, Ern!" the head told him, and Ernie nodded at Stan.

"Best go get Madam Marsh, Stan."

Stan passed by Harry and Katrina, and went upstairs. Harry was still nervous; Ernie didn't seem to have mastered a steering wheel, and the head- Dre Head- kept shouting warnings to him. While this definitely unnerved Harry, he noticed Katrina's gaze on him. He looked at her, and she smiled reassuringly. "If anything happens, I'll take care of you. Don't worry." she said, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if this is what a big sister was like. It helped him calm down. After a minute, Stan came back down with a witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.

"`Ere you go, Madam Marsh," Stan said happily as Ernie slammed one the break and the beds slid a foot or so forward. She tottered down the steps, and Stan threw her bag after her, and then slammed the door behind her.

"Go Ernie!" Dre screamed, and there was another BANG as they hurtled forward.

Katrina seemed to notice something, and she stood up, managing her way over to Harry's bed. "Neville, your hand's bleeding." she pointed out, and sat on the bed next to him. Harry looked at his left hand, and sure enough, there was dried blood on it. "Here, let me fix that," she said, and he held his hand out to her. Katrina pointed her wand at it and said, "_Tergeo." _the dried blood vanished, up more began to seep out. Katrina 'tsked' and then flicked her wand, murmuring. "_Propinquus Vulnus." _and the wound sealed over, leaving only faint scratch marks.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, and she nodded with a smile, and went back to her bed.

Harry looked at Stan, who unfolded a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and was now reading. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked familiar. "That man! He was on the Muggles news!" Harry exclaimed, and Katrina peeked at it.

"Mm hm. That's Sirius Black, most wanted man in the world right now." she nodded with a frown. This was the second time Harry saw her serious, and the first time he could see it well. Her ice blue eyes twinkled in distaste, and a little v appeared between her eyebrows. But she really looked at lot like someone Harry knew… but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"Course `e was on the Muggle news Neville, where you been?" he handed the paper to Harry, who began to read. Meanwhile, Ernie, Stan, and Katrina struck up conversation. "`E's a loony, that one is," Stan said, jerking his head towards the front page. The picture of Black was now laughing maniacally.

Ernie mumbled in agreement, but Katrina shook her head. "It can't be madness; no mad person would be able to break out of Azkaban without being caught- such a tricky operation could only be planned and carried out successfully by someone sane…_ or _a sane person who's pretending insanity." Katrina reasoned, while rubbing her chin. Ernie and Stan glanced at her before turning around again when Dre shouted at Ern.

"Well, I still say `e's raving mad." Stan said, and Katrina sighed.

"He murdered _thirteen people?"_Harry asked, utterly shocked, as he handed the paper back to Stan. _"_with _one curse?" _

Katrina nodded sadly while Stan said, "Yep, in front of witnesses an` all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," Ernie said darkly.

Katrina huffed, "I was only five when it happened, but I can still remember lots of people making a big fuss about it."

Stan turned to look at Harry. "Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-`Oo." he said.

"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking. Stan went white; Ernie jerked the wheel so hard a bus had to jump out of the way while Dre started going off on Ernie.

"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan, "`Choo say `is name for?"

"Sorry," Harry said hastily, "Sorry, I-I forgot-"

"Forgot!"

Katrina jumped in at this moment, "There's nothing wrong with saying _Voldemort, _is there?" she added extra emphasis to the Dark Lord's name, and drawled it out. Stan yelped again.

"Stop sayin` `is name!"

Katrina raised an eyebrow, and said, "From what I hear- and I hear a lot- _Voldemort _is missing in action, and besides; he can't hunt down every single person who says his name, so have you got to be worried about? I highly doubt that he'd bother to kill someone like you." she finished, and Harry winced at how harsh that kinda sounded. Stan looked crushed.

"So-so Black was a big supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted, alleviating Stan's heartbroken gaze away from Katrina.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Very close, them two. Anyway, when little `Arry Potter got the best of `im-" Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again, "all of `is supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern?" Ern and Katrina nodded, "Most of `em knew it was over, wiv their master gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black." Katrina winced, and shook her head.

"Such a waste… an intelligent, sane person, corrupted by the _thought _of power, rotting in prison for thirteen years... a waste of brilliance." she muttered.

"Anyway, they corned Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an` Black took out his wand and `e blasted `alf the street apart. A wizard an` a dozen Muggles died. An` you know what black did then?" Stan continued in a dark whisper.

"_Laughed." _Stan said. "Jus` stood there an` laughed. Then `e just went quietly wiv the Ministry, still laughin` `is head off. `Cos `e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern. "Though, I have to admit, Alexandra has a point. No insane man could break out of the most secure place in the world." he said in his slow voice.

Katrina huffed and crossed her arms, "_Thank you, _Ernie! Someone agrees!" she smiled when he nodded.

"Well, beats me `ow `e did it. Frightenin`, eh? I wouldn't fancy meeting one of `em Azkaban guards."

Ernie shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, them guards give me the collywobbles."

Katrina giggled, "That's a funny word, Ernie. I'll have to remember that for later!"

One by one, passengers got off at their destinations, until it was just Harry and Katrina. "Right then Miss," Stan said, "whereabouts in London?" he asked, clapping his hands.

"Diagon Alley." she answered.

"Righto then. `Old tight…"

BANG.

They were hurtling down Charing Cross Road, and then Ernie slammed down on the brakes. They came to a halt in front of the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Thanks!" Katrina said to Ernie and Stan and Harry thanked them as well. They went down the steps and Harry helped Stan with his own trunk.

"Well, bye then!" Harry said to him, but Stan wasn't listening. He was goggling at the shadowy entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, as Katrina looked at it with a smirk, and slight contempt.

"_There _you are, Harry," said a voice. "And… _Katrina_."

She titled her head in acknowledgement. "Minister."

Harry yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Katrina turned sharply with a steely look in her eye but relaxed when Stan shouted, "Blimey Ern! Come `ere!"

Katrina could easily see Harry growing fear as he saw the Minister of Magic; she put herself between them and smiled at Harry, with a nod. After a second of staring, he nodded back.

"What didja call Neville and Alexandra, Minister?" he said excitedly.

Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, look cold and exhausted. "Neville and Alexandra?" he repeated, frowning, "This is Harry Potter and Katrina Dumbledore."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess `oo they are!"

"Yes," Fudge interrupted them testily, "well, I'm very glad that the Knight Bus picked Harry up, and Ms. Dumbledore watched out for him, but we need to step inside now." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him inside; Katrina followed, and mumbled "_Locomotor Trunk," _and Harry's things followed after her.

When she noticed Stan and Ernie following her, she smiled and said, "Thanks a bunch Ernie! Tell Dre I said bye." and the door shut magically behind her. She followed Fudge and Harry up the stairs, and when Tom walked out of a private parlor, he nodded and said, "Just leave them things there; I'll take them up to Mr. Potter's room."

She set them down gently and let herself into the parlor. Fudge frowned when he saw her; Harry looked relived. "Hey Harry," she bobbed her head, "Cornelius."

The Minister grit his teeth, and said in a tight voice, "Ah, Katrina. I want to thank you for taking care of young Harry."

She crossed her arms, "Thank my grandfather; otherwise I would still be helping prepare for next year." Katrina told him, and he nodded.

"Yes, I'll have to personally thank Headmaster Dumbledore myself…" the Minister of Magic mumbled as he buttered a crumpet, "Please, have one. You look tired."

Her eyes narrowed a fraction. "I'm fine, thank you." she continued to stand behind Harry, arms crossed. It relieved Harry very much to have her close; she'd been helping him all this time. Katrina even protected him from that big dog.

"Well, Harry," Fudge said, pouring himself some tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you." Harry could've sworn he heard Katrina mumble something like "I do" but Fudge didn't and continued on, "Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters." The minister and Katrina finally agreed on something, as they shared a nod at that. Fudge pushed the plate of crumpets towards Harry and when he didn't make a move, Katrina gently pushed, "You should eat something, Harry. It's been a long night." Harry nodded, and took a crumpet, he noticed Fudge frowning at that.

"Now then… you will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley." either he didn't hear or he ignored Katrina's giggle, "Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive several hours ago. Miss Dursley had been punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that and no harm done." Fudge finished, and Katrina nodded.

Harry opened his mouth, but couldn't find anything to say, so he closed it again.

"Ah, you're worrying about your aunt and uncle' reactions?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer if you stay at Hogwarts for the holidays."

Harry finally said, "I _always _stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays. And I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."

Katrina playfully smacked Harry on the back of his head. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with staying at Hogwarts! That's my actual home!" she smiled, and Harry laughed a bit. This proceeded to annoy Fudge a bit farther.

"Now now," he said, like a father would reprimand his children, "I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down. They are our family, and I'm sure you're fond of each other- err- _very _deep down." Harry didn't say anything against it, but Katrina snorted lightly. Fudge pressed on, "So all that remains, is to decide where you're going to spend the next two weeks of vacation."

Katrina spoke up, "I would suggest that he either come back to Hogwarts with me, or we could stay here in Diagon Alley so he can get his school supplies. I'm all ready for seventh-year." she said, and Fudge nodded lightly.

"Hang on," Harry blurted, "What about my punishment?"

Fudge and Katrina blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, you mean that thing I don't have to follow anymore?" she asked, a bit smugly, "They couldn't hold that against you, Harry." Katrina said, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It was an accident. I can't tell you how many times _I _got mad and accidentally used magic; I lost count at twenty." she finished with a wolfish grin.

Fudge frowned deeply, "Yes… you _were _a handful, Miss Dumbledore." Katrina had her face-splitting grin, as if the idea of troubling the Minister was laughable.

"But last year I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house! he told Fudge, upset. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled if there was any more magic there!" Katrina frowned deeply, and glared at Fudge with a deepening intensity, her ice blue eyes piercing his mind.

Fudge began to feel awkward. "Circumstances change, Harry… We have to take into account… in the present climate… Surely you don't _want _to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," Harry said immediately.

"Then what's all the fuss about, kiddo?" Katrina grinned again, and messed up his already untidy hair. He couldn't help but blush slightly.

Fudge didn't fail to notice this, and said, "Now, I'll go and see if Tom has a room available to you…. Ms. Katrina, would you mind staying with young Mr. Potter until school starts again?"

"Of course Minister," she said, "I just need to get some clothes and other things…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Fudge said and Tom hobbled into the room with a letter.

"This is for you, Miss Dumbledore; just came when a trunk appeared with your name on it." he said, and she nodded and mumbled thank you.

"Grandfather has impeccable timing," she said and opened the letter. A badge fell out with a note. She picked up the badge and the note. Scanning it, her eyes widened slightly.

"Ah, I see we are in the presence of the new Head Girl for the coming year at Hogwarts," Fudge commented, as he brushed past her and stepped out with Tom.

She sat down in a chair next to Harry, and he smiled at her. "So you're going to be Head Girl? That's great!" he told her, and she nodded dumbly while staring at the badge. She looked back at the note, which read:

_To Miss Katrina Alexandra Dumbledore:  
>You have been selected as the next Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the title, comes your duty to help control the student's behavior, and instruct the Prefects on how to handle situations. That said, you are to be at the Prefects meeting on the Hogwarts Express on the day of departure for an instruction and meeting for new Prefects. Thank you, and good work for this achievement. Wear your badge proudly, and be fair to all students. <em>

_Signed, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore_

And she was extra happy to see that in the corner, written in hand writing that could only belong to her grandfather, was, "I believe you have earned this; good job."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: <strong>4,252_

**Chapter's End notes: **well, that's chapter one. Visit my link to an all-access pass to what's behind the story. Fell free to leave questions, which I will answer and post there! Remove all the spaces from the link below:

http:/ / www . fanfiction . net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

And dont forget to review!


	5. 2 Happy Days

**Happy Days**

**Author's notes: **Hey, sorry this took so long, and it's definitely shorter than last chapter, but I was busy with state exams this week, and I've been having trouble with coming up with good ideas. This chapter kinda follows the book (like, a LOT), but just wait for the next chapter. It'll have a TON more originality! You'll get to meet the other OC's and everything. Oh, and Ron and Hermione come in too.

**Dsiclaimer: **HP belongs to the _wonderful_ Ms. J. K. Rowling, and all I own is Katrina and her off the top personality.

* * *

><p>Once Tom had taken them to their separate rooms, Katrina plopped onto her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.<p>

–**X–**

_Katrina was soaring, high over the ground soundlessly. The sky darkened considerably, and she sensed something behind her. Her head twisted back, and her sharp eyes caught no movement, but it still felt like she was being followed. Almost unnoticeably, everything changed. Katrina's wing beats turned to a thumping padding sound, her feathers turned to shaggy black fur, beak to muzzle, talons to claws. Her bones grew, and were no longer hollow, no good for flying- but she was flying in a different way. Katrina was bounding through the dark as a big, black dog._

Katrina gasped and sat straight up. What was _that? _What was that amazing feeling of adrenaline and flying coursing through her veins? Why did it feel like she had run a marathon?

Katrina shook her head, and looked at the window, and saw rays of light trying to peek at her from between the curtains. She got up, and walked over, and flung them wide open, the sun's rays shining brightly on her face. It made her happy just to see what a gorgeous day it was going to be, and she knew that she would have fun. Diagon Alley in itself was always interesting, but it's always nicer to be with friends, and that's exactly what Harry was. It hardly felt like she had to guard him; just hang out and keep an eye out.

…

Walking out of her room dressed in a denim skirt (that had shorts underneath) and a dark-green scoop neck shirt with a golden talon on it, for the Holyhead Harpies. Lastly, her hair was in long pigtails, and she had on a pair of convics. She walked to Harry's room, and knocked on the door twice before a mean-looking maid opened it. "Excuse me miss," she asked politely, "do you know where Mr. Potter is?"

The maid glared at her for a few seconds before jerking her head in the direction of the stairs, growling, "Mr. Potter went down fer breakfast." before slamming the door shut. Katrina frowned, and stuck her tongue out at the closed door, before descending down the stairs, wand in back pocket. She found Harry sitting at the bar, devouring a plate of eggs, sausages, and a few hot cakes. When she reached him, Katrina ruffled his hair before sitting on the stool next to him, and smiled. "Enjoying yourself, kiddo?"

He nodded before swallowing his food, and said, "Good morning!" Katrina was happy to hear the excitement in his voice.

"After breakfast you want to walk around the Alley?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. He nodded eagerly while digging in again, and when she and Tom exchanged 'good mornings' she ordered eggs and toast. "So, got any summer work left? I'll be glad to help," she told him as she bit into her jellied toast.

"Mm-hm." he mumbled. "I hav' potions 'n tranfiguation 'n herbology." Harry said while chewing, "'n histry o' majic."

Katrina swallowed her food and giggled. "So it's Potions and Transfiguration, Herbology and History of Magic?" she asked, and he nodded, and ate the last of his food.

After cleaning his mouth with a napkin, "Yeah, that's it."

"Wow, I'm glad that's _all._" she told him sarcastically, and downed the last of her eggs, and when Tom came to collect their plates, "It was excellent Tom, thank you very much." she complimented him, and handed him a few Galleons.

"Anytime, miss." he nodded, and walked off.

They stood up, and Katrina asked, "Righty then, Harry, where do you want to go?"

"How about we just look around for a bit?" he asked, and she nodded. They headed into the backyard, and she took out her wand, tapping on the third brick from the left above the trash bin.

The bricks began clearing in their magical way, and Katrina told him, "Welcome back to the magical world, Mr. Potter."

–**X–**

They just wandered from store to store, and Harry and Katrina found themselves in a library, surrounded by a pile of books. Katrina already had an interesting conversation with the librarian about the best way to calm down screaming books, and finally they found a nice section. Katrina was laying on her back with the book hovering other her face, titled, "_Edgar Allen Poe: A Complete Collection"_, and she seemed wholeheartedly interested, her eyes wide, and her smiling lips mouthed the words.

Harry was reading a book about the formation of Quidditch, when he looked over at her. "What's wrong with you?" he laughed at her awed face. She sat straight up so fast apparently she was hit hard with vertigo.

"This book! I already knew that Poe was a genius but really!" Katrina exclaimed happily, but after receiving a look from a witch she toned down.

"Who's Poe?" Harry asked, and she looked at him as though he suddenly told her that squids could fly.

"I believe him to be one of the greatest poets of all time! Right along with Emily Dickinson, Robert Frost, and _of course _William Shakespeare!" she whispered. Harry thought for a moment. He had heard of Emily Dickinson- a witch who lived secluded and wrote many poems about illness, nature, to her 'Master', and death. Shakespeare, of course, Father of English. "Well then, listen to this!" her voice dropped dramatically, and Harry was going to laugh before hearing the rest of her words: "_Now this is the point. You fancy me mad. Madmen know nothing! But you should have seen me. You should have seen how I proceeded –with what caution, with what foresight- with what dissimulation I went to work! I was never kinder to the old man than in the week before I killed him." _

Harry was surprised that Katrina read such things. "_That _was from the 'Tell-Tale Heart'. His most famous one was 'The Raven'. Are you sure you're never heard of it?"

And that began their near day long talk of poetry and stories; Harry came to realize that Katrina had a true passion for poetry, and was able to understand it by finding the deeper meanings hiding within the words. She explained the literary devices, imagery, and read all sorts of poetry to Harry, who actually found it to be interesting.

Harry had been reading aloud a particularly interesting one called '_The Jabberwocky' _when the librarian was up to them and said, "Alright my young readers, I understand your love of poetry but it's near dark and I have to close up."

They began to put away books, except for the ones Katrina decided to borrow, and they took off through the almost dark streets of Diagon Alley. Shops were closing, lanterns turning off, and Katrina shuffled the five books to her left arm and pulled out her wand, muttering '_Lumos' _and a brilliant white light came from the tip. They chatted about the rather enjoyable day, until they got to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had dinner and separated to their rooms- though Harry was sure that Katrina stayed up to read some more.

–**X–**

Their days went on, and they kept walking around Diagon Alley, finding different things to do each day. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself, and Katrina was happy to have a break from being at Hogwarts (not that she didn't utterly _love _it). Every morning they had breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron, where they saw all kinds of magical beings: odd little witches; wizards arguing over the last article in _transfiguration Today _(which Katrina occasionally asked for after they were done with it); wild-looking warlocks; a few dwarves (which Katrina had no hesitation to ask questions to); and once, a hag.

Katrina explained and introduced Harry to new things about the Wizard and Muggle worlds each day: poetry; Runes (which was hard for Harry to understand even after her careful explanations); they discussed their theories about the squid in the lake; spoke of Quidditch tactics (which Katrina knew many of); among many things. They spent the rest of the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the colorful umbrellas, where the other diners spoke of many topics.

A prominent one was the case of Sirius Black, which Katrina had a lot to say about. She seemed to want to spread her theory that Black was indeed _not_ crazy, but rather pretending to be; however, many didn't believe her. But, to her pleasure, there was a number who were at least willing to take it under consideration.

Several times, there would be wizards playing Wizards Chess and Katrina would challenge one and hopefully win (she only lost twice of the fifteen times she played), while once or twice Harry played with kids his age at Gobstones (a wizarding game like marbles, except the stones squirt a nasty liquid into the opponent's face when they lose a point.)

Harry and Katrina also found themselves sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor often, usually when she was helping Harry finish an essay, and occasionally got some help from Florean Fortescue himself, who apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave them free sundaes every hour or so.

He was finishing his Potions essay ('_list all the ingredients for the_ Antidote to Common Poisons, _name all the poisons it can be used for, and famous cases in which it was used successfully.')_ when Harry decided to start conversation on his least favorite teacher.

"What do you think of Snape?" he asked her, and she looked up from the book she was reading, _Magical Meanings in Egyptian Hieroglyphs._

"Well, first, off, it's _Professor _Snape, Harry." Katrina told him with a slightly reproachful look. "And, while I don't particularly fancy his personality, I respect him as a teacher and potions master. I'm taking Advanced Potions, Course 2 this year, because, I relatively _like _the subject, and think it will come in handy some day. So suck it up and get through it with good grades. Maybe then Professor Snape would like you more." she suggested with a smirk.

Harry shook his head, "No matter what I would try it wouldn't get him to approve of me any, so why bother?" he shrugged, and she stiffened immediately.

"Why BOTHER?" Katrina repeated, and Harry was shocked by the ice in her eyes and voice. "Have you ever TRIED?"

"Well I haven't quite achieved-"

"Then why don't you ATTEMPT? Don't EVER let me hear you say 'Why bother?" when it comes to education! That's possibly the most important thing there is, along with a calm mind and some wit!" she exclaimed, and one witch looked over at them.

Harry was still recovering, "I-I'll try." he finally got out, and after glaring at him for a minute, Katrina snorted and dug her face back into her book. '_Wow, no wonder she's in Ravenclaw…' _Harry thought.

He cautiously went back to his essay, and only spoke up when he truly needed help, and eventually Katrina seemed to relax and start conversation with him.

–**X–**

About a week after they after they'd gotten to Diagon Alley, they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry saw something that made his eyes go wide. The Firebolt. Katrina could tell that it was the best broom out there, and that it was very special. But when Harry looked at her, he was surprised to see discomfort on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, and Katrina looked up at him with in surprise.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with me?" she asked, a bit defensively. "Nothing's wrong. So, uh, it's gorgeous, huh?" she asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at her failed attempts, and she smiled meekly. "I'm just… not that great a Quidditch player." she finally admitted, pouting a bit. Harry was very surprised, after all the talks they had over Quidditch maneuvers, the best teams, and different rules.

"You're not?" he asked, as they began to walk away. Harry had seen how much it would probably cost, and he didn't _need _a Firebolt. He had his Nimbus 2000, which had never lost him a game. So why empty his bank account?

"Well…" Katrina scratched the back of her head. "I… can't stay on a broomstick for my life." she finally spilled, but turned to him with wide eyes, "but I try, honest I do!" Katrina said earnestly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He finally found her great weakness, despite the accomplished person she was. "But-! I thought you could fly!" he chortled, and her face turned beet red.

"W-well! It's not _my _fault that I can't balance right!" Katrina seemed to think about that last part, before she said, "Wait…" Harry was roaring with laughter, and after her face de-blushed, Katrina giggled with him.

They moved on and began to buy the rest of Harry's school things: the Apothecary to get his Potions supplies; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for new robes; and finally, to Flourish and Blotts to get his new schoolbooks. He needed _Unfogging the Future _by Cassandra Vablatsky among others, but when he entered, the manager immediately demanded if he was from Hogwarts and was going to get him the _Monster Book of Monsters_, when they saved him from that torture.

"Well then, is there anything else I can help you with?" the manager asked, and Harry gave him the name. "Ah, starting Divination, are you?" he asked, while leading them to the back of the shop, where there was an area devoted to fortune-telling. Katrina was quietly taking in the names of books, trying to find something interesting. "Here you are," the manger said, and Katrina finally focused on them. "_Unfogging the Future._ Very good guide to all the basics of fortune-telling methods: palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails-" Katrina winced at the last one, but the manager suddenly stopped his explanation, when he noticed Harry looking at another book; it was medium sized, leather-bound, with a picture of a big black dog, that was large as a bear, with gleaming yellow eyes… that looked very familiar…

"How much is that book?" Katrina suddenly demanded, with a certain gleam in her eyes; she _was _going to read this book.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that book if I were you, you'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death." he said in a light voice, as though he didn't believe it himself.

"_How much _is the book?" Katrina asked again, with more determination (if possible.)

The manger sighed and replied, "Twelve galleons." she pulled the correct change from a pouch on her waist, and then grabbed the book.

"I'll be at the front. See you in a bit, Harry." she said over her shoulder, as she walked away briskly.

Harry and the manager were left to stare after her, blinking. "Very adamant about literature, isn't she?" the manger asked, looking at Harry, who nodded, replying,

"She's a Ravenclaw." and the manager nodded, as if that explained it.

–**X–**

Katrina was sitting cross-legged in front of the ancient cash register, immersed in the book, which she found was titled, _Death Omens: What To Do When the Worst Is Coming. _She knew that whatever she had seen a week ago was _not _a death omen, but as soon as she saw the picture, she was swept in a madness to at least have some _idea _as what that thing was…

Katrina finally found it:

_Cover picture: the Grim_

_The Grim is the most notorious of death omens; it always brings the demise of those who encounter it. It takes the appearance of a large, black, spectral dog, with gleaming yellow eyes. More than a few accounts state that the victim died within twenty-four hours of seeing it. If not, the Grim is said to follow the person until their demise, in order to enjoy their pain and suffering. It has been said that it will watch as they die so that it may devour the soul as soon as it separates from the body, since it cannot harm human flesh. It has other names, being known also as the Black Shuck of English folklore, and the Cù Sìth of Scottish mythology, and the Barghest—_

Katrina slammed the book shut, and stood up with a huff.

"Didn't enjoy it?" she heard Harry suddenly ask, and she jumped a little. She turned to see him smiling at her, like he was trying to hold back laugher.

She wasn't in the mood to laugh though. "This book is total bogus. Sure it's okay, but it's really ridiculous. Bah! Black dogs mean death! Yeah right!" she snorted, and stalked off to return the book to its place, and she failed to catch Harry worried look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: <strong>2,810_

**Chapter's End Notes: **Oops! Katrina didn't quite think about what she was saying there! Yeah, she likes poetry. Ya got a problem with that, shit heads? No? Good. She'll Obliviate your asses up... or sumething. She's all adamant about education and books and stuf, like moi. As for the Omen book, it's not that she will insult it or the author, but she's simply stating her opinions on the book. Anyway, we'll have to wait and see what happens when she meets the 'Grim' herself...

Don't forget to check out Darker Than Black: Behind the Story, my all-access behind the scenes "fic". Delete the spaces in the link below:

http:/ / www . fanfiction. net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

and don't forget to dop me a review!


	6. 3 Laugh

**Laugh**

**Author's Note: **I have chapter three for you all!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything or anyone. Not even Ace or Maxine, or Tom. They belong to other people. I only own Katrina.

* * *

><p>As they left the shop with Harry's new books- and secret worries- the duo dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron, and had supper. While chatting over brisket, vegetables, and rolls, Katrina and Harry spoke of what they would be doing during the coming year. "Well, I have the core classes, and then I'm also taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." Harry told her.<p>

Katrina nodded, and swallowed a piece of brisket. "I'm taking the core classes, along with Herbology, Study of Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Studies- all advanced." she noted easily, without looking up as Harry gawked at her.

"How can you take that many classes?" he asked, in disbelief.

She peeked up at him with a questioning gaze. "What? I don't take all my classes on the same day, obviously. I have a half one day, the others on the next. I don't mind." she told him, and continued eating, Harry following suit. After dinner was over, Katrina excused herself with a yawn, and suggested Harry to head to sleep too. Harry watched her leave with a knowing smile on his face, before paying Tom with his money, and heading upstairs, noting the wandlight that shone through the crack under Katrina's door.

_Reading…_ Harry entered his room, threw his new books onto his bed, and looked himself in the mirror. "It wasn't a death omen… Just a stray or something." he muttered, and tried to fix his hair.

"_You're fighting a losing battle there, dear." _the mirror wheezed.

**-X-**

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione and Ron called, attracting Harry's attention. Finally! They were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's. Harry jogged over, Katrina off returning all of their library books, Harry having finished one or two and Katrina having read about fifteen. Harry also did not fail to notice the circles under her eyes, mostly likely from reading till who-knows-when.

"Finally found ya mate!" Ron grinned. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madame Malkins, and-"

"I got all my school stuff last week with Katrina." Harry explained, and noticed the confused looks on his best friend's faces, Hermione's just confused and Ron's eyebrows arched high and a sly smile on his face.

"Who?" Hermione asked, while Ron started with,

"Well, Harry!" The other two turned to look at the ginger. "I never expected this so soon…" Ron began, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry cut him off quickly. "Ron, you're crazy. Katrina's a friend, and besides, she's a seventh year Ravenclaw." he explained, and Ron's face turned awkward.

"Oh…" he scratched the back of his head."Then, why is she here with you?"

Harry sat down across from them. "Katrina came to watch over me… after what happened with the Dursleys and I ran-"

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I didn't mean to." Harry told her with a frown as Ron roared with laughter.

"But… why did a seventh year come to watch over you?" Hermione asked, confusing dominating her features again.

"Professor Dumbledore sent her." Harry explained, and finished when both were confused again, "She's his granddaughter." Their eyes went wide, expressing the disbelief, when Harry heard a racket from behind. He turned around, and saw Katrina walking towards them with a boy and girl who were about her age.

"Can you _shut up?_" Katrina demanded of the boy, who merely smirked.

"Can you _make me?"_he retorted, and Harry saw Katrina's eye twitch.

"You…" she growled, before snapping her head in the other direction. "I am Head Girl, and I will _not _start fighting with students, much less one who never does his work or cares." He just laughed, causing her to look back at him with irritation all over her face.

"Can you both _cut it out_?" the other girl asked, and Katrina looked away before spotting Harry.

"Hey!" she waved, and ran over, the other two following.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at her uh, _friends._

"Oh." she said, and looked back. "This is my best friend, Maxine." Katrina told him, nodding to the much shorter girl.

"Maxine Kirkland, at your service." she saluted with a smile. Maxine could have only been about 5'2, with a blonde stripe in her dark brown hair. She wore Capri jeans and a black v-neck with an acid green spider web on the left shoulder.

"So, I see you found your friends?" Katrina smiled, ice blue eyes twinkling, and waved, and Hermione stood up to shake hands, while Ron just kinda stared at her.

"My name is Katrina; it's nice to meet you. Harry has been eager for a long time." she winked at the younger that looked away embarrassedly.

"Hello miss, it's nice to meet you. Harry was just telling us how you've been taking care of him, and thank you for doing so-" Hermione blabbered, and Katrina put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course. Part of the job as a Prefect is to watch over students." the older girl smiled, and Hermione returned it and sat down.

"Uh, hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron suddenly stood up to shake hands.

Katrina took it, and smiled warmly. "Hi there."

After a minute of silence, the other boy sighed. "I'm Ace Aidan." Ace waved. He wore black jeans and a Metallica T-shirt. He was about the same height as Katrina and had short black hair. "Maxine's my cousin." he told them, and they all nodded.

"So, you're the ones that the little snakes always bitc-" Maxine and Katrina each punched his arm and shoulder, before he corrected himself, "-complain about?" Ace asked, rubbing his arm and glaring at the two girls.

"Yeah, they can be _so _annoying about that." Maxine frowned. "I can't stand walking into the dungeon and all I hear is 'Potter-this' and 'Potter-that'. I think you're good kid, by the way." Maxine nodded towards Harry.

"You're both in Slytherin?" Ron asked incredulously, wondering why they were so nice.

"Not _every_ Slytherin is evil, but I guess that's how the rest see us." Ace shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I know that I am an utter jackass, so what have I got to say?" he shrugged again, smirking. Katrina and Maxine each glared at him.

"Yes. Yes you are." they both said, and Ace smiled proudly. "And that's _not _something for you to be proud of." his cousin added, rolling her eyes. The Golden Trio were confused an kind of surprised to see Slytherins who weren't nearly on the same level as Malfoy and his cronies; they were mature and pretty decent, despite Ace's self proclaimed, uh, jerkiness. Katrina pulled up chairs and they all sat around, for the most part having separated into the younger and the older, each chatting with their friends.

Ron and Hermione each described their summer vacations, while Maxine and Katrina did the same whilst arguing with Ace. Harry and his friends noticed when Katrina and Ace fought, especially when Hermione was telling them about her new classes and Katrina demanded, "Do you remember the time I had to tell you what 'agriculture' meant?" she smirked.

"Shut up!" Ace told her, and her smirk widened.

"It's _farming._" she explained, and Ace frowned at her. "_'Then why does the word farming exist?'"_ She imitated in a deeper voice. "It's for people who don't know what _agriculture_ means!" she finished, and Ace stood up, slamming his palms on the table.

"That was fourth year! Can you _let it go_?" Ace demanded, his eyes wide.

While Maxine was laughing at her cousin's expense, Katrina didn't seem to far from that.

"_No! _It's too _funny_!" she roared, and flopped back down in her chair, slapping her hand on the table laughing, and Maxine snorted a few times, causing Katrina to laugh harder. Hermione just stared, while Ron and Harry held back laughter. Through tears and chuckles, Katrina looked up at Maxine who was starting to recover and said, "Do you remember when he tried to tell me that the Trojan War _wasn't _fought in Troy?" causing her and Maxine to erupt into laughter again while Ace flushed in anger.

"Okay, now you're just making fun of me!" he argued, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Fo' sho!" she said, and laughed with Maxine.

"You are so dumb!" Ace exclaimed, threw his hands into the air, and walked off.

"Coming from the kid who never does work!" she called. Maxine and Katrina roared with laughter, and Ron and Harry chuckled, before Kat waved at them while the two girls stood up and went to find the boy. When they disappeared into the crowd, Harry turned to his friends again.

"That was… interesting." Hermione told him with an arched eyebrow.

"I almost feel bad for that Ace-bloke." Ron said.

"Yes, must be _horrible_ to be the _only_ person of one gender and always be stuck with _two_ people of the opposite gender." Hermione snorted, and the two boys looked at her.

"Are you implying something?" Ron asked, not knowing that she was referring to herself. Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Let's just go get that tonic for Scabbers, okay?" she said, picking up her books and stuff. Ron and Harry watched her walk towards the Magical Menagerie, before giving each other a glance.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, and Harry shrugged, before they followed.

**-X–**

Ace stalked ahead of the two girls who followed behind. Kat and Ace both noticed however, when Maxine yelped, but relaxed when they saw who had grabbed her. Standing in the doorway of Whizz Hard Books, was teenage boy standing at 5'9, with spiked dirty-blonde hair. He currently had his arms wrapped around the much shorter Maxine, who giggled.

"Tommy!" she sang, before he caught her on the lips for a sweet kiss.

"Hey babe." Tom smiled.

Katrina 'awwed' and Tom said hi before high fiving Ace.

"What's up guys?" Tom asked. Tom Felton was another seventh year Slytherin. Everyone compared him to the much younger Draco Malfoy, who could be his younger brother. He had on Chucks, skinny jeans, and a gray Abercrombie t-shirt. He and Maxine were dating, as of fourth year, much to his and her pleasure, Katrina's amusement and happiness for her friend, and Ace enjoying having another guy around.

"I missed you." Maxine pouted, and leaned her head against Tom's, and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now." He said, and Ace rolled his eyes and Katrina smiled knowingly. Her friend's boyfriend had been in Wales, visiting his older brother Jonathan.

"Good." Maxi smiled, and they all walked back towards Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, Maxi and Tom holding hands while breaking up Katrina and Ace's spats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: <strong>2,340_

**End Note: **Yes, before anyone asks, that is Tom Felton, _the _Tom Felton. Maxine Kirkland is Aya Kuchiki Hitsugaya who appears in other fics and is one of my best friends if not my best. You can find her on this site as TheDragonOfSocialGatheringsXD. Ace Aidan is another friend, Mamorou Hitsugaya, who appears in A Talented Family along with Ayaka. These are their British/not Japanese names. They are cousins, and since Aya is sooooo obsessed with Tom Felton but wanted to be a seventh year, I configured it with my Creative License.

Malfoy _does _appear in this fic as the snot he is, but now there is a seventh year named Tom Felton that is Maxi's boyfriend and will also be appearing much, as Ace's friend and Maxi's boyfriend. This chapter didn't feature as much Harry as it did Kat and her friends, but that's because Kat is supposed to be the main character of the story, if you didn't pick that up.

I am seperating the story as the books, because it will continue until the Deathly Hallows, and there is waaaaayyy too many chapters for me to make that a single fic, so be expecting it to be a _lot _more Katrina oriented and with more fic like things, such as: not being with Harry all the time, being in different places, in places I make up, romance scenes, fight scenes, and whatnots.

Last thing I have to say, yes, these are things 'Ace' and I fight about. Once, he didn't know what agriculture meant, so I told him it was farming, so when he asked why they used the word farming, I told him it was because of people like him that didn't know what agriculture meant. Then another time during English we were reading the _Iliad _and he thought that the _TROJAN WAR _was not fought in TROY. Dumbass.

Check out my behind the scenes, all-access pass! Darker Than Black: Behind the Story! Delete all the spaces in the following link:

http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b


	7. 4 Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle Of FireWhiskey

**Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Fire Whiskey**

**Author's Note:** I couldn't think of a title, and its 2:11 fucking AM and my friend ramdomly tells me, "Yo Ho Ho and A Bottle of Rum', so I adjusted it.

**Disclaimer: ***_stumbles around in the dark of my apartment cuz its 2 fucking AM_* Urrggh... No Harry... No Sirius... Dumbledore- like hell... Maxine, I'll see ya in the morning... Ace, you're stupid... so that leaves... *_sees Katrina and Tom with raised eyebrows, I'm too tired for this_* Yeah, I own those two. *_falls to the floor, asleep_*

**Tom: **Really? She made us up?

**Katrina:***face palms* Yeah, I know...

* * *

><p>"I need to buy a new collar for Jiji." Maxi said, and on that note, Tom turned towards the Magical Menagerie. Ace rolled his eyes, and Katrina bumped into him, starting a couple of 'Watch it, Catnip!'s to come out of his mouth, pissing the Ravenclaw off.<p>

"That's not my name!" she scowled, hating the nickname he had given her. Due to her being a bird type Animagi, Jiji usually went a little nuts around her, though the seventh year didn't really mind, and eventually, the cat would relax. Although, having a cat cling to your robes and lick you without cease for almost an hour could be bothersome, and Ace thereby insisted nicknaming her after a plant that made felines go ballistic. Not. Funny.

They entered the shop to find Harry's friend, Hermione, and the shop tender attempting to catch a tiger- no, cat- that was throwing a fit. After the initial moment of shock, the four immediately tried to help, causing a bigger panic, but the cat was elusive, and eventually, it clung to Katrina, causing Ace to burst into laughter, Tom to sigh, and Maxine pulled out her wand before pointing it at the ginger monster. "_Bestia Relaxo._" she muttered, and slowly turned her wand down, and the ginger monster calmed down immediately- Katrina had to catch it to prevent it from falling to the floor.

"What did you _do _to the poor thing?" Hermione demanded, taking the cat/tiger from Katrina's arms, stroking it gently.

"It's a relaxing spell for animals. I have to use it on my cat, Jiji, sometimes." Maxine explained with a calm smile, and Hermione nodded. Ace snickered, and Tom gave a chuckle, causing Katrina to scowl.

"Miss," the shopkeeper frowned at Hermione, who held the cat, "Will you be be taking Crookshanks, or not? I really can't afford to keep him here anymore." the witch was about the same height as Maxi, and looked defeated.

"Yes, yes, I'll take him!" Hermione insisted, and the shopkeeper sighed in relief.

"Well, he'll be… heck, I'll give him to ya for 15 galleons, I see you'd really like to have him." the witch said, and Hermione's whole face brightened, and whilst trying to carry Crookshanks in one arm, she pulled out her coin bag and counted 15 gold coins, before handing them to the witch.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione thank her, and the witch went about getting a bag of cat food and a brush for the younger witch in a bag.

"Sorry, but that'll be five more Galleons." the little witch shrugged, but Hermione was too ecstatic to really care. She counted out five more coins, took the bag, and headed out the store, only saying a quick good bye to the four seventh years. Katrina and Maxine giggled at the sweetness of getting a pet, Ace started looking at these rats that were dancing, and Tom looked at some fire salamanders.

"What can I get for you?" the witch looked at Maxine and Katrina, and Maxi went to the counter. Fifteen minutes later, they emerged from the Magical Menagerie with a two bags of cat food, an acid green collar, and a bell to attach.

"Can you guys believe that this is our last summer vacation?" Maxine asked breathlessly, as though the shock had just hit her. This made the rest stop walking and look at each other. It seemed as though there was now an invisible clock ticking over head, emphasizing the previously said words.

"I guess it is." Ace shrugged, in that nonchalant way of his that irked the girls.

"And tomorrow we'll be on the train." Tom added, rubbing the back of his head. Maxine sighed, and leaned against her boyfriend, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"So… what do we do?" Katrina looked at them, before noticing the mischievous smile on Ace's face. "Oh no." she frowned.

"How 'bout we all meet up at the Leaky Cauldron, and Tom and I can get a room to share for the night? You and Catnip-"

"_Excuse_ fucking me?"

"-Can share a room. Sound good?" Ace ignored the steaming girl.

"As the Head Girl, I cannot allow you to do… whatever it is you're planning on doing!" she poked him in the chest, until he brushed her off.

"Technically, you're not officially Head Girl until we get on the train tomorrow, so for now, just be Katrina, okay?" he smiled at her, showing one of those elusive good friend moments. This of course caught her by surprise, and after narrowing her eyes, nodded in defeat.

"Awesome. Don't forget, Leaky Cauldron bar, 10:30 tonight!" Ace grinned hugely, before running off, leaving his stunned cousin, her confused boyfriend, and the shocked Dumbledore.

"_The Leaky Cauldron WHAT?"_they screeched together.

**-X-**

It was ten thirty, and Katrina, Maxine, and Tom entered the bar as requested by their friend, and it was empty. Apparently, tonight wasn't good for drinking. Katrina intended to give her idiot friend a piece of her mind, until she found him speaking to Alastair, the bartender, as though pleading.

"I said 'no', Aidan, when are ya goin' tah get that through yer thick skull?" the man growled in his deep accent, and Ace's forehead slammed onto the bartop.

"But Alastair, it's the last night of vacation, and we'll _never_ have another one!" Ace complained.

The tall Scot looked at him before rubbing another glass dry with a dish towel. His thick red beard had been braided, as per usual, and he wore a (big surprise) plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Have yer friends evar told ya yer pretty whiney?" he asked, raising one thick eyebrow, and Ace groaned.

"Just give us each _one _bottle of Fire Whiskey, and then we'll be good kids and go to bed. We just want one celebratory drink to our last year, please Alastair, I'll do anything." Ace offered, and Maxine slapped her forehead, whilst Tom chuckled under his breath.

"You say _anything?_" the Scot asked, smirking now, and Ace didn't seem to realize it just yet.

"Sure!"

Alastair took out four bottles of Fire Whiskey and set them down on the bar top in front of a surprised Ace. "Go ahead, have yer fun. But then ya'll be _straight _off to bed and not get me in trouble, aye?" he demanded, and Ace smiled.

"Aye aye!" Ace saluted, and turned around, surprised to see his friends already there. He blinked several times, before noticing their smiles. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know for sure that you're _extremely _whiney." Katrina smirked at him, and he laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, ha _ha_, at least I got us a drink." Ace set the bottles on the tables between him and the other three. The lighting was dim, so Katrina picked up a bottle to get a better look at the label; _Del Fuegos Fire Whiskey: Bottled 1946._

"What, are you _trying _to get us wasted?" Katrina demanded, and Ace frowned at her.

"Implying you can't hold your alcohol?"

Katrina stiffened. "I can if you can!"

"Well then, put your Fire Whiskey where your mouth is!" he challenged, and uncorked his bottle, as did Katrina. Tom smiled, and uncorked his, laughing.

"Let's not take too long and get Alastair in trouble, hmm?" he asked, sniffing the bottles contents, while Maxine opened hers.

"My cousin is so _retarded._" she mumbled under her breath, and only her boyfriend heard, and he pinched her. Ace and Katrina rolled their eyes at the two shared one of those gooey moments that made them wish they had someone.

"Anyways, you ready?" Ace asked, holding up his bottle.

"For a new year." Katrina held up hers.

"For new adventures." Tom raised his.

"New friends!" Maxine said.

"And to old ones!" Katrina added, giggling slightly.

"To the best year of our lives!" Tom smiled.

"And for many more to come!" Ace finished, and they all drank deeply, Ace and Katrina hoping to polish off the bottle without stopping. Eventually, neither could stand the burn in their throat and proceeded to choke; Maxine slamming her best friend on the back and Tom not doing a thing to help Ace.

"Oh, that'll be two weeks of work as soon as ya finish school." Alastair shrugged at Ace, whose jaw dropped.

"What!"

"Aye, those were four of me best bottles, ya better be repaying me for 'em." the man finished. "But, if anyone were to ask to whom I sold it, I'd be in heaps of trouble. Better if I just tell Tom I drank 'em, and you'll be paying me back next summer, wont'cha, Aidan?" Alastair smiled evilly, and Tom smiled as well, finishing his bottle neatly, and Maxine continued to drink hers slowly.

"Haha, stupid!" Katrina laughed at him, before ignoring her protesting throat and finished her Fire Whiskey. "God this stuff is _strong_!" she exclaimed, looking at the label with wide eyes.

"I would hope so; those were sixty year old bottles of whiskey and ya'll just drank it without actually enjoying 'em." Alastair huffed, setting down glasses with a bit more force than necessary.

"Sorry Alastair, we didn't want to get drunk taking our time." Tom smiled in a pacifying way, and the Scot huffed.

"Whatever ya say. Now get outta here, before I get inter' trouble." Alastair smiled, and we but the bottles on the counter before running upstairs.

Tom picked Maxine up bridal style, and she was too giddy to really care. She giggled in his arms, and the more stoic of the group kissed her cheeks sweetly. Ace and Katrina blinked at each other- they always felt a little left out, seeing as Katrina really didn't want a boyfriend, and Ace couldn't keep a girlfriend for long. As we passed through the parlor, Tom looked at us as though we were the strangest tings to walk the Earth (and we probably were), but didn't say anything, chalking it down to being happy that they were going to finish school.

As they arrived at the girl's room, Katrina unlocked the door and they all went inside. The boys had their room next door, but right now wanted to hang out. Jiji meowed in the boys room, seeing as Maxine had left her there. They sat down to share a lot of gossip and catching up after the summer.

**-X-**

Katrina was woken up the next morning when Maxine decided to use pillows as her weapons of choice. "Wha-! What- umph!" she toppled off the bed, but pulled on the sheets to slow her descent.

"Hurry up hurry up hurry up _**hurry up**_!" the Slytherin cried, pulling on a pair of khakis and a purple and green striped shirt. "We're gonna miss the train, get your lazy ass up!" she cried, and pulled her short hair into a small ponytail. That got Katrina up fast, and she stumbled around, pulling on jean capris and a Weird Sisters shirt.

"What time is it!" Katrina demanded, as she did her hair up in a messy bun, and then tossed her clothes that were strewn about into her trunk, grabbing her wand and sticking it through the bun, and fixed it when it poked her in the neck.

"Uh, like ten o'clock!" Maxine shot her glare, as though Ace's Fire Whiskey idea had been her fault, which it totally wasn't.

Ah, crap. The train usually departed at 10:20, that gave them twenty minutes... Katrina pulled out her wand and mumbled, "Sarcina!" and all of her things began to hover, before flying into her trunk. Although it wasn't very tidy, it worked for now.

"Good idea," Maxine commended, and performed the same spell, although it seemed her trunk ended up much neater, but whatever. Maxine ran out of their room and banged on the boys room, and opened it, to find Tom and Ace pulling on pants.

"Hey! Get outta here, pervert!" Ace yelled at his cousin who had been stunned into silence, and he chucked a jacket at her face, and her head snapped back, and she stumbled out of the room.

"Sorry babe." she heard Tom say, before the door was slammed shut.

"Maxine!" she head Katrina call, and she ran back into their room, where Katrina was levitating her trunk and holding Jiji, who was licking the Ravenclaw endlessly. "We need to get going!"

"Uh, sure..." Maxine mumbled, and slipped on her cousin's leather jacket.

"Where are the boys? And why are you all red?" Katrina narrowed her icy blue eyes at her best friend, who rubbed her face quickly.

"I just saw something I didn't think I'd get to see for another while." she mumbled through the palms of her hands, and shivered when thinking about Tom's blue boxers.

"Okay, forget I asked..." Kat trailed off when seeing her friend shiver, not wanting to know. "But are they-"

"Yeah Catnip, we're ready if you are." Ace cut her off from the doorway, and she scowled.

"Well, we gotta go, we only have... Uh...?"

"Six minutes left!" Maxine screeched, looking at her wrist watch, and Katrina bolted out of the room, her trunk following her.

"You guys Apparate to Platform 9 3/4, I'll tell Tom we're leaving!" she called over her shoulder, and slowed down so as not to hit anyone with her trunk that was following along obediently. When Jiji meowed in discomfort, the Head Girl placed the cat on her shoulders. There was a 'pop' from behind her, and Katrina descended down the stairs to the somewhat crowded dining area. Tom was behind the counter, serving someone their breakfast when he saw Katrina.

"Leaving yes, don't want to be late, do we?" Tom grinned toothlessly, and Katrina returned it, before rifling through the coin bag she had attached to her belt, pulling out a good forty galleons for her and her friends rooms. "I heard lots of noise upstairs, and never saw you left, so I figured." Tom chuckled, and counted the coins. "Hope to be seeing ya again, Miss Dumbledore." Tom waved, and Katrina ignored the gasps and stares people gave her before she headed towards the back courtyard, where it was empty. She pulled out her wand, and concentrated very hard on Platform 9 3/4, whilst holding tight to her friends' cat.

"Apparate!" she cried, and poor Jiji mewled at the strong tugging sensation as everything went dark and just as quickly, she appeared just in front of where student entered from the mortal world.

"Three... Two... One." one of the station men counted, before closing his pocket watch and looked at Katrina, who was huffing. "I must say, that was a close call if I ever saw one. Get whatever you need from your trunk quickly, I'll take it for you." he offered, and Katrina smiled thankfully, before releasing the charm and the trunk landed on the ground with a light thump. She opened it, and dug through a bit, before pulling out her cloak and then under the hood she undid a clasp to see her valuables, retrieving her Head Girl badge. "Well, not off to a very good start, are we? The man inquired as she stood up, and she was about to say something, before she noticed the teasing look in his eyes. Katrina ducked her head, and he tipped his hat, and she ran towards the train, which was blowing its whistle. Katrina pulled her cloak around her shoulder, and immediately, Jiji nestled in the hood, the cat's bright green eyes peering out.

"Alright, alright, get on the train, hurry!" Katrina called out to the past few kids who were hugging their parents goodbye. They scrambled on, and she hopped in behind them, before looking around for any last kid. When she saw none, she gave a thumb up to the driver, who was looking out of the window back at her. A worker came over and closed the door when the train lurched forward, beginning its journey to Hogsmade station. Katrina walked down the car, and slid open the doors to each compartment, finding students getting arranged. Her first job was for all the students to know her in case they needed help.

"I'm Katrina, Katrina Dumbledore, and I'm the Head Girl. Percy Weasley, he's Head Boy and should be by in the next few minutes. Look for one of us if you need help. Behave." was the message she gave all the students in every compartment, and all nodded. Several knew first years looked a bit scared, but they nodded as well.  
>As she moved onto the next car, she ran into Percy, who smiled at her.<p>

"Ah, good morning Katrina. I must have missed you, I was beginning to think you were late." he shook his head, and Kat didn't bother to correct him, knowing his disapproval of tardiness.

"I was helping a first year catch her cat, don't worry." Jiji howled indignantly from her hood, and Percy looked at the cat.

"Speaking of cats, her owner and the rest of the Prefects are eating in the car, we need to get orientation over with." he told her, and she nodded. It was always the Head Boys and Girls duty to teach the Prefects, but first each one had to let all the students be familiar with them in case of emergency.

As she thought about this, Katrina realized her badge was still in her hand, and she had been flashing it as though she were a cop, so she quickly pinned it to the front of her cloak.

She entered the next car, and performed the same thing with all students, and when she was done with the final car, she ran back up the the Prefect's car, which was in the middle of the train, and rather than being a series of compartments, it was like the dining car but they always had their meetings here. She had passed through here quickly earlier, and as she entered now, Percy was just about finishing his part. "Ah, here's Head Girl now!" he sighed, and stepped aside, letting Katrina stand in the between where all the Prefects sat at tables. Jiji clambered out of the hood of her cloak, and jumped to her owner's lap.

"Hello, I'm Katrina Dumbledore," she mumbled her last name, although a few that were unfamiliar with her stared, "and as Percy said, I'm Head Girl. To all the new Prefects, congratulations on earning the title, I expect you to keep up the good work, but I'm sure you can do it." A few nodded, and Maxine and Tom chuckled from their seat together at one table.

"Did you tell them the rules?" she asked Percy quietly, and he shook his head.

"Told them the basics of being a Prefect, figured you could do the rest."

"Well, basically, students are not allowed to use unauthorized magic, in the school hallways, or here in the train. It's our job to monitor that, and basically act as median between students and the Professors." Katrina shrugged. "Keep them out of trouble, that's about it. Now, we need you to patrol the cars, and find one of us if you need help. Understood?"

"Yes m'am!" Maxine and Tom smiled, saluting, and after a minute of the rest staring at the pair, they saluted as well, surprising Katrina.

"Okay. Bye then." she mumbled as they all got up to walk away. Katrina had an uneasy feeling in her stomach for some reason…

* * *

><p><strong><em>WORD COUNT: <em>**_3,352_

**End notes:**

Check out my behind the scenes, all-access pass! Darker Than Black: Behind the Story! Delete all the spaces in the following link:

http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

and dont forget to drop me a review!


	8. 5 Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

**Author's note: **this is chapter five.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely DO NOT own Harry Potter, its plot, or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Later, Katrina was walking down the train corridor, popping head into random compartments just to check if everyone was behaving, and eventually, she ran into the sweets cart, with Mrs. Cleese pushing it. She took up a polite conversation, at the end of which she purchased two Cauldron Cakes. Kat reached the second car, when suddenly; the train lurched, beginning to stop. Katrina stumbled, trying to get some traction by placing her hands against the walls. When they finally stopped, most of the students popped their heads out to find out what had happened, before Katrina urged them to stay inside the compartments, and to keep the doors closed.<p>

Her heart leapt into her throat when the lights suddenly turned off, and it was expressed in the panic that rang throughout the car as the students muffled yells reached her ears.

"Lumos." she muttered, and the tip of her hand flared immediately. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN, AND REMAIN WITHIN THE COMPARTMENTS. DO NOT LEAVE OR OPEN ANY DOORS UNLESS I OR ANOTHER PREFECT SAYS SO!" she yelled as loud as she could, and it got quiet immediately. Thankfully, no one opened their doors, and Katrina moved on to the first car, where the panic still ensued. She repeated it, and since most were first years, they immediately obeyed.

A suddenly chill crept over her skin, and the temperature must have dropped twenty degrees in about two seconds. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and with her wand lighting it up, she walked slowly to the front of the train, where the train door had been opened. Strangely, Katrina could barely hear the rain that was still pounding, but her wandlight sputtered as she watched with terror as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Three Dementors. As in: black cloaks, reeking of death and sending horrible chills up Kat's spine as she looked at them, frozen in fear. One glided closer to her, and her bones began to ache from the unnatural cold, the way it seemed to be stealing her body heat. She was so shocked, surprised, that for the life of her she couldn't think of what to do. She didn't acknowledge the other two gliding over her and further down the train.

Katrina stumbled backwards, in a vain attempt to escape, and her wandlight had died. She tripped, falling onto her back, and her wand fell away. Katrina froze, looking at the Dementor as it hovered above her, stealing all her warmth and happiness. The world faded to gray, and all that was left was the black figure of the Dementor. Katrina moaned breathlessly, suddenly too weak to support herself, head hitting the floor. She couldn't breathe, her chest was so tight, and the cold… The Dementor never moved from her line of sight, and Katrina thought she heard someone screaming… but everything was too dark…

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ a man's voice cut through the gray haze, and a white light pushed the Dementor away from her. The world was still so strange… Katrina felt separated from her body as someone dragged her across the floor, and then she was looking at the faces of several kids. Katrina tried to smile, but everything was blurry and weird. It was like when Madam Pomfrey had to give her potion so she wouldn't feel her broken wrist… just odd. She felt like she was in an ocean, and waves of tiredness swept over her. There was no shore in sight…

**-X-**

"…_trina…" a voice called from faraway, but Katrina didn't want to go it. She was so calm. "Katrina…!" _

_**No... leave me alone…**_

"KATRINA!" a voice shouted next to her ear, and Katrina startled so bad she rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"OHMYGOD WHAT?" she screeched, frightened. A wave of nausea rolled around in her stomach, causing her to lie back on the floor, groaning. This is what it felt like after drinking those Fire Whiskeys before they ate something… "Ugh… I'm gonna throw up…!"

"No you're not, now get up and eat this." Maxine's voice commanded and Katrina looked straight up at her friend's face. She would have looked scary, but there was concern there too. Kat looked to her hand to find a piece of chocolate.

"Ugh, no way… I feel worse just looking at it." she mumbled, and closed her eyes.

"You really should eat it, Katrina." her grandpa's voice said from the other side of the bed, and Kat got up to look; sure enough, there was Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, the former smiling gently and the latter looking concerned.

Kat looked at the chocolate in Maxine's hand with a gagged look on her face, but she accepted the sweet, eating it. Once she swallowed, the nausea died and her head felt clear. "Whoa, what's in that?" she asked in amazement.

"Nothing but Honey Dukes goodness." Maxine smiled, and helped Katrina to her feet. The Ravenclaw nodded, and looked around, realizing she was in the infirmary. "You were attacked by a Dementor." Maxine frowned, and Katrina stared.

"Speaking of, I am _completely_ against them being here at Hogwarts!" Madam Pomfrey said, turning to Professor Dumbledore, who was frowning.

"I dislike the situation as much as you do, Poppy, but they are here to search for Sirius Black." Kat's grandfather said gravely, frowning at his granddaughter, whose mouth gaped in shock.

"And they think he's at _Hogwarts?_ Are they _mad?"_ she screeched, looking to her friend, who shrugged.

"I don't know what the Ministry is thinking by sending them here." the short Slytherin huffed, crossing her arms. "They give me the heebie jeebies, and I wanna kick their as-" Katrina shook her head really fast and Maxine froze, eyes moving to Dumbledore, "-dumb butts for the scare on the train. The first car was a mess, all the first years were crying, until Professor Lupin made the Dementors leave."

Katrina nodded, thinking. "So he was the one… he cast some spell that chased the Dementor away, I think he dragged me into a compartment…"

"I was in the last car when the train shut down, Malfoy and his little group were bothering a few Hufflepuffs; I sent them back to their compartment and had to calm down the rest of the kids. Ace came back to get me, yelling about how you had been attacked- we ran to the Prefects car, and you were unconscious… I was so scared." Maxine sniffled. Katrina felt bad, and hugged her short friend. "I'm okay. Just tired." she yawned, and Katrina suddenly remembered the two adults n the room.

Her grandpa and Madam Pomfrey were both smiling, and Katrina let go of Maxine. "What time is it…?"

"Around midnight, if I am correct." Dumbledore said, and turned towards the door. "We should all go get some rest, classes begin tomorrow." and with that, he walked out. Madam Pomfrey smiled, and shooed the girls out of the infirmary.

"Miss Kirkland, please take Miss Dumbledore to the kitchens and get her to eat something." she finished, and closed the door, leaving the two best friends out in the hall.

They looked at each other, before taking off, running down the halls silently to the kitchens, saying hi to any portraits that were awake, and just racing. For seventh years, they acted like children, but it was all fun. They knew when to be serious, and there had been way too much seriousness and drama for one day. Katrina passed Maxine, and rounded a corner, laughing at her friend as she descended the stair case.

…

They arrived at the kitchen, and still breathless from their run, Maxine tip toed and tickled the pear, making it giggle and the kitchen door opened. A most of the house elves were sleeping, but a few were not.

"Miss Dumbledore! Miss Kirkland!" the newest houself, Dobby cried, and ran to hug the girls which they returned. "How can we be of service to you, my ladies?" Dobby asked, bowing down. Maxine rolled her eyes in a friendly sort of way.

"Katrina got sick on the train and missed supper, and I stayed in the infirmary with her. Do you have any leftovers we could have?" Maxine asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping house elves.

"Why we surely do, Miss!" Dobby exclaimed, but Katrina held a finger to her lips, reminding him to stay quiet. "I'll bring you both something right away!" he whispered, and scampered off. Maxine and Katrina shared a look, and giggled. Dobby was too cute sometimes. After a minute or so, Dobby came back, trying desperately to not drop the two plates he was attempting to carry, until the girls relieved him.

"Thank you very much, Dobby." Katrina said, bowing her head a little. Dobby went red, lowering his head.

"N-No need to thank a simple house elf like myself-" he began.

"Of course we do, Dobby! Houseelves are so awesome!" Maxine interrupted him, smiling widely.

"Yeah! What would we do if we couldn't enjoy their amazingly delicious food?" Katrina asked Maxine jokingly, but they felt like of overacting.

Maxine fake gasped. "Oh, heavens and stars above!" she held the back of her hand to her forehead. "I can't bear the thought!" The girls burst into a fit of giggles when Dobby looked at them in confusion. "We're just teasing, Dobby." Maxine explained, and at that he chuckled.

**-X-**

The next morning, Katrina was woken when she heard several of the other seventh year girls talking. "_I _say we squeeze toothpaste out on her face." Uzel whispered, before someone giggled. "No way! Let's draw on her face in lipstick!" Serena suggested quietly, but Katrina growled in response.

"I am going to_ kill _all of you." she snarled, opening her eyes, but alas, the room was empty by then. Kat rolled her eyes before lying back down with a groan, because, really, did she _really _have to get up so early? Of course she did. Because it wasn't early. The Sun light filtered in through the windows of the Ravenclaw Tower, as though forcing her to awaken. That was the worst part about late summer/early fall; the sunlight poured into the girls dormitories early in the morning until about noon. Meaning some people couldn't get as much sleep as they wanted.

_They must all be heading to the Great Hall, _she thought, getting out of her warm bed and shivering as her feet reacquainted themselves with the cold floor.

She walked over to her trunk, and not caring that anyone would see (even though they had all left), she pulled her navy blue A-shirt that read, "'Not a morning person' doesn't even _begin _to cover it." and pulled on a bra. Over that, she buttoned up her white collared shirt, and then changed from her cotton shorts into her favorite blue plaid skirt. Then, her blue and grey stockings, and her ballet slippers. Finally, her cloak, and her wand was inside the inner pocket. Katrina was known for dressing stylishly, but in a way that didn't conflict with the school apparel. She fixed her hair into a messy bun, and went to the bathroom, going through her hygiene routine and checking her sapphire stud earrings, before rushing out of the dormitory so she wouldn't be late for another meal.

Her first day of seventh year had officially begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: <strong>2,056_

**End notes:**

Check out my behind the scenes, all-access pass! Darker Than Black: Behind the Story! Delete all the spaces in the following link:

http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

and dont forget to drop me a review!


	9. 6 Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

**Author's Note: **Um, this chapter and the next are just to show off classes and stuff around Hogwarts, what it's like for Seventh year (my persception, at least) seeing as Miss Rowling never gets to that in detail. Um, so yeah.

There seemed to be some confusion about something Ace said in chapter three, how Harry is the one the little snakes always... complain about. NO HE IS NOT A PARSELTONGUE, WRONG BOOK. He is talking about the younger Slytherins.

**Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

><p>As Katrina walked through the hallways, she smiled and nodded at several students, giving greetings and wishing good luck to a new school year. She was walking down the moving staircases, when a little voice called from behind her.<p>

"E–Excuse me…" she turned to see a young boy, blonde with big brown eyes and couldn't have been older than eleven. He was absolutely adorable though. "Can you help me find the Great Hall? I got lost."

She noted his yellow tie, and smiled at him. "You must be a Hufflepuff first year, correct?" Katrina asked gently, and held back a giggle when he nodded. "I'm on my way, we can go together."

He looked at her with relief, and followed behind as they descended the staircase. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course. It's my job as Head Girl to take care of the students." She said, and he looked at her badge with awe.

"You were on the train! When the lights went out, you got attacked by those… black scary things. Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper, as though the Dementors could hear him. Katrina ruffled his hair slightly, and he pouted. She nearly died from cuteness.

They arrived on the first floor, and headed towards the Great Hall. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your concern. By the way, what's your name? I'm Katrina." She asked.

"Oh, me? My name is Liam, Liam Scott." Liam said, and Katrina nodded. They arrived at the doors, to which some students were still entering.

"Alright then, Liam. This is the Great Hall. Look for me if you need help." She told him, and he nodded, his blonde hair bobbing. He walked to the doors, before Katrina called, "Liam!"

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

Katrina smiled ever so slightly, but was very confused. "The Hufflepuffs are in the dungeons… How did you end up on the sixth floor?"

Liam blushed immediately, and Katrina had another cute overload, but didn't want to freak him out. Liam scratched the back of his head, and looked away. "Um… I'm really with directions." He said, ducking his head and running inside the Great Hall. Katrina stared for a minute, before chuckling and walked in. Breakfast was in full swing, but no one paid her any attention, although she nodded at her grandfather who returned it. She walked to the Hufflepuff table, and quickly found Millie, a Prefect who was well known as basically the Hufflepuffian leader. The curly haired burnette was, as usual at meal times, stuffing her face. Not that she was fat- not even close- or a hog (though she did act a little Miss Piggy-like, occasionally,) but she did like food. Very much.

"Millie!" Katrina chirped, but her friend was too busy chatting with her friends to acknowledge. "Millie." she repeated, but the Hufflepuff still did not hear. "Millagross!"

"Do _not _call me that!" Millie huffed, puffing her cheeks out and looking very chipmunk like indeed, while her mates were laughing at her expense. "Hi, Kat-nip."

It was Katrina's turn to pout. "…Touché." She leaned down next to Millie's ear and whispered, "Keep an eye on Liam Scott. He needs help getting around the castle." Millie looked around for said person, and Katrina pointed out the small blonde. Millie nodded, and went back to her food. Katrina walked to the Ravenclaw table next to the Hufflepuff table, and Serena scooted over to give her space.

"Wife!" Serena sang, and Katrina laughed, hugging her.

"Good morning, wife."

Uzel was sitting across the table, smiling yet quirking an eyebrow. "I have forgotten the story as to _why _two straight girls claim to be married."

Katrina and Serena rolled their eyes together, before sharing a look. "Well, Serena was freezing her ass off in Herbology two winters ago-"

"And Katrina was ever so _kind _as to hug me and share her body warmth-"

"And later we were all playing 'Ditch-Kiss-Fuck-or-Marry', and just all of you wanted to marry me-"

"So I took first shot and claimed her."

"And we've been happy ever since!" Katrina finished, and they hugged again, squealing. Uzel rolled her eyes good naturedly, and waved her chopsticks at them. Uzel was South Korean/Filipino, and determinedly ate all meals with chopsticks, while spending her summers in the Philippines with family, and cursing out annoying Slytherins in Filipino.

"Sure, whatever you guys want to believe." she snorted, and took a bite of her sausage. Katrina stuck her tongue out at her, and grabbed a plate while Serena handed passed a plate stacked with pancakes. They chatted animatedly, and then Uzel swooned. "Oh my god."

"What is it now?" Serena asked exasperatedly, and Uzel squealed.

"Mark just walked in!"

"Oh God." Serena and Katrina face palmed at the same time.

Mark Choi, a South Korean seventh year Slytherin was one of the most popular guys around Hogwarts. He was a bit eccentric, acting like a child around his friends but shy to strangers, but one of the weirdest things about him was the fact he didn't like showing skin, for all his good looks. He used to go Mahoutokoro but then his parents decided to move to England in his 3rd year, and then he joined Hogwarts. His grades were average, but in the past year or so they improved as he focused more on them than music.

Oh, and Uzel was insanely in love with him. The others could understand it; Mark was a real charmer.

"Yes, you must have been so _horribly _Mark-Choi-deprived this vacation!" Katrina gasped. "How are you _alive?_"

"Yes yes, tell us your secrets!" Serena added, and Uzel gave them a death–glare. Reminder: Do _not _insult Uzel's love for Mark Choi. Ever.

"Hey guys!" Samantha walked over, a little breathless.

"Where have you been?" Uzel asked her, and Sam smiled.

"Well, I had to use the bathroom, and then a wild Moaning Myrtle appeared…" Samantha began, and the other girls sighed. They felt bad for Myrtle, they did, but sometimes… she was a bit too much. "Do you guys understand how _creepy _it is when you're using the loo, and all the sudden you hear a sigh and look up to find her floating there?"

"_Yes!"_ they all sighed together, before an excited murmur ran through the table, and they looked to see their House Head standing at the head to the table. Professor Flitwick, a stout, short half-Goblin man with a shock of white hair sent each of their schedules flying to meet his House members in the form of birds. Once the paper birds landed on the Ravenclaw's waiting palm, they unraveled themselves into folded schedules. The girls always thought it was adorable, and there was the usual "Aww!", but that died down as they began to check their schedules.

Katrina opened hers, and read down the list.

**_Monday:  
><em>**_Advanced Transfiguration 3... (9 AM- 10:20 AM)  
>Advanced Study of Runes 2... (10:30 AM- 11:50AM)<br>LUNCH:... (12PM- 1PM)  
>Advanced Potions 3... (1:10PM- 2:30PM)<br>Advanced Care of Magical Creatures 2... (2:40PM- 4:00PM)_

**_Tuesday:  
><em>**_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts 3... (9 AM- 10:20AM)  
>Advanced Ancient Studies 3... (10:30AM- 11:50AM)<br>LUNCH: ... (12PM- 1PM)  
>Advanced History of Magic 3... (1:10PM- 2:30PM)<br>Advanced Charms 3... (2:40PM- 4:00PM)_

And so on and so forth. Since they had block schedule, it continued like that down the week, each class is every other day, and then the next week the schedules would be reversed. Katrina began sharing her schedule with Serena and Uzel, and they all had core classes together. Suddenly, Serena looked confused.

"Um, wife, you're schedule just changed…" she held it up, and Katrina leaned against her shoulder. It had "Maxine Alice Kirkland" printed neatly at the top, and Katrina rolled her eyes. She quickly scanned it, noting happily that she and Maxine had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions together. She passed her friends' schedule around, and the others squealed in delight. They were all friends here. Once Katrina received the paper back, she pulled out her wand and tapped it twice, murmuring the incantation.

"_Restituo Lacuna_." And the letters and Maxine's schedule quickly scattered themselves before reconfiguring themselves as her own schedule. Any unnecessary letters morphed into the needed ones, or faded from existence altogether. Maxine also had Frog Choir, again, which meant her, Serena, Uzel, and Millie would be spending their time together, seeing as they were the lead sopranos and altos. And whatever classes Katrina had with Maxine, she would have with Ace.

Ugh.

The entire mess hall began to quiet down as breakfast was finished, and Professor Dumbledore stood up. Katrina smiled happily, waving at her grandpa, and she swore she saw him wink behind his half-moon glasses.

"Good morning, students, and it certainly is a wonderful morning to begin classes again!" Dumbledore began, and students clapped, buzzing excitedly. "Just in case if you haven't been informed already, please know who are Head Boy and Head Girl this year. If you two would please, stand."

Percy Weasley and Katrina Dumbledore stood up, Katrina waving and smiling nicely, while Percy nodded at people.

"_It's Katrina!"_

"_Katrina the Fair!"_

Katrina flushed at her epithet, but her grandpa went on, "And now, if all the Prefects would rise, as well!" All the Prefects from the different tables stood as well, notable were Maxine, Tom, Mark, Millie, Cedric Diggory, Freddy Legarre, Uzel, Analisa Devoroe, and Penelope Clearwater. The rest looked around, trying to memorize faces, but Dumbledore waved them to sit down and they did. "Well then, now that you know, I do believe it is time to begin classes. Please, have a good day, everyone!" And with that, most of the student body got up from their seats, shuffling towards the door. The Prefects were quick to get there first, directing the students to their classes quickly and efficiently.

When Katrina got there, Maxi saluted. "We got it, Boss-Woman!" her shorter friend told her, actually hovering a few inches in the air so the other students could see her. Katrina bit back giggles, and nodded to Millie, who was on the other side of the door. She passed through, and found other Prefects pointing around, ushering them on. Today was going very well.

**-X-**

Katrina and Maxine had managed to meet up before popping into the Transfiguration room before the clock that Professor McGonagall had on one wall began to chime. "Well, good morning and welcome back to Transfiguration." McGonagall began, lips pressed into a thin line, but her eyes twinkled. "It may be your seventh year, and while I do congratulate you on that, I must inform you it will not be 'easy-peasy' and you young ones call it." she said, and held her hands behind her back. Even though Professor McGonagall was easily one of the toughest cookies out there, by seventh year, she had grown very fond of her students.

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused, although some of the meaner Slytherins grumbled, Ace, Maxine, and Tom were more than pleased.

"Very well. I suppose just to refresh, we will begin something simpler. You are each to use Human Transfiguration, turning into the animal of your choice." she gave Katrina a certain look, which was returned with a sheepish smile. As everyone pulled out their wands, Professor McGonagall morphed into a tabby cat and sat on her desk calmly, watching her students. Some it took longer than others to focus. Eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember the correct spell. Katrina drew her thoughts together, focusing on nothing more than pretending her cloaks would wrap her up, becoming feathers… and she shrank, a fierce cry escaping her beak…

Katrina flapped her wings, and as a hawk, soared up towards the high windows, perching there. McGonacat bobbed her head, and Hawktrina returned it, watching with her sharp ice blue eyes as others began to change.

"_Mutatio, Humanus ut Bestia,_" was murmured throughout the classroom, and her fellow classmates began to morph as well.

Lynxine hopped from one table to another, and Aceweiler huffed indignantly at where his shirt lay on the ground, picking it up between his teeth and plopping it down on his chair, looking up when Lynxine swiped a paw at his head. Canarena flitted her bright yellow wings and perched upon Lynxine's head, chirping beautifully. Wolfantha howled lowly, swishing her furry tail back and forth at Tomred Panda swiped his paws at the hair in top of her head. The other Slytherins changed into a variety of things, coyotes, spiders, a bear, two bats, a rat here and there, and, of course, snakes. Some people just have no imagination.

Halfway through the class, McGonacat turned back into human form and instructed them to now turn someone _else _into an animal, (after Ace put his shirt back on, though many Slytherin girls swooned), and they began to do so, morphing until Professor McGonagall's magic clock rang again, signifying the end of the class. Everyone was turned back to normal without any incidents, and it was obvious that McGonagall was pleased.

"Very good. I suppose it is time for you all to get on to your next class. For Wednesday, I would like you to write a quick explanation of what would happen if you did not focus enough during a Human Transformation. That is all, and have a good day." she walked out into her office as they all shuffled out, walking past the new students, most first-years, who looked at the elders' disheveled appearances, but were calmed with the pleased smiles.

"Good luck!" they said, separating to their next classes. Katrina and Uzel headed upstairs for Study of Ancient Runes, waving goodbye to Serena and Samantha, who both had Divination together.

"Did you finish rune project?" Uzel asked, and Katrina nodded.

"Yes, and I think I did a good job. I can't wait to show Professor Amherst!" she swooned, walking a bit faster towards the Room of Runes. When she got there, no one was outside, but the door had glowing runes on it. This was normal, often a small quiz. If a student could not translate, they could not get into class.

"_To enter this room,"_ Uzel began, reading the first line.

"_Use the opening charm," _Katrina continued,

"_You must!" _they finished together, before smiling and pulling out their wands, pointing at the doorknob. "_Alohamora!" _

The door clicked open, and they stepped inside the bright candle light room, finding Professor Galen Amherst clapping a bit sarcastically. He was only twenty five, and very good looking, being the cause of most female students around the school to swoon. He worked out too, and kept in great shape. Despite that, he was very nonchalant about his look, just being generally funny and easy to listen to.

"Wow, took you two long enough," he joked, and the pair stuck their tongues out at him. "Hey! I'm just saying!" he held up his hands in defense, but those hands were suddenly holding two scrolls, each covered in runes, finally, with a complete story behind them. He set them down on the desk behind him, fixing his wire-rimmed glasses that held smoldering golden-brown eyes behind them.

"Well, I suppose today we are gonna be working on each other's Rune stories…"

**-x-**

Lunch finally came around, and Katrina helped herd the kids into the Great Hall, but she bounced up and down excitedly, chatting amicably with her friends and just about everyone that walked past her. By the time she finally found her friends and sat down for lunch, the Hall was buzzing with excitement, talking all about their first day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: <strong>2,897_

**End Notes**: Made up spells:  
><em>Restituo Lacuna<em>- Restore the words  
><em>Mutatio, Humanus ut Bestia- <em>Transform, Human to Animal

One I did not make up:  
><em>Alohamora<em> - spell to open locked doors.

Okay. first off, either review or PM me if you noticed the Pokemon reference ;D.  
>Second, I figured that since human Transfiguration is begun in fifth year, it should be easy for seventh years. In case you didn't get my moents of idiocy, McGonacat is Professor McGonagall (cat form), Hawktrina is Katrina (hawk form), Lynxine is Maxine (lynx form), Aceweiler is Ace (Rottweiler form), Canarena is Serena (Canary form), Wolfantha is Samantha (wolf form), and Tomred Panda is Tom (Red Panda form). These are just what I think they'd be cute as, NONE OF THEM BESIDES KATRINA IS AN ANIMAGUS, except for McGonagall. And yes, Katrina is a registered Animagus.<p>

Yes, I somehow decided to take liberties with Ancient Runes and make it Yoda-speak.

Check out my behind the scenes, all-access pass! Darker Than Black: Behind the Story! Delete all the spaces in the following link:

http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

and dont forget to drop me a review!


	10. 7 Flight of the Birds

**Flight of the Birds**

**Author's Notes: **I coulndn't come up with a better title, what do you want from me? It's 1:28 AM.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es miooooo!

* * *

><p>"Your vacation work was to practice making a Dehydrating Drought, and you will make one within the next twenty minutes. Begin." Professor Snape walked into his office, leaving the seventh years alone. Katrina pulled out a leather pouch from her knapsack, and opened it, taking a tiny cauldron out, and setting it on the floor.<p>

"_Engorgio_." and the cauldron became normal sized, and Katrina watched as the others began to take out their supplies as well. Some Slytherins looked confused or frustrated, and Katrina rolled her eyes. From the pouch she extracted a couple of folded pieces of paper, smoothing them out. It was her recipe; in short hand, but she mostly knew the potion by heart. "_Accio_ saltpeter..."

...

Twenty minutes later, Snape emerged from his office, and Katrina was finishing stirring, already having removed the flames from underneath the cauldron. It was perfectly clear, looking no different than water, but Katrina knew a small dose of this was the equivalent of being dehydrated for several walked around, looking into cauldrons, frowning slightly at Ace, whose drought was milky colored. Said person smiled sheepishly, and the Professor rolled his eyes, so Ace made the potion vanish himself. He nodded at Maxine and Tom and Katrina. He took small samples of each of the successful ones, and the rest vanished. Ace took a vial and dipped out some of Uzel's when she wasn't looking, but Katrina and Maxine noticed and he received a whack to the hand and back of head. He frowned and stuck his tongue out at them, eyes flicking to Slytherin's Head of House.

The class shrunk their equipment down to an easily manageable size, and Katrina put it all back in the leather pouch, which went back inside her knapsack, and she shouldered her bag, which had a watermelon-like pattern on it. "Now then, for Wednesday you are to write an essay about the Hydration potion, how to make it, and how it effects the human body. You are to work on that until the end of class." Professor Snape retreated into his office again, and they did as told.

Katrina was halfway done when a gong like sound rang throughout the dungeon, meaning they could leave. Ace had been passing her notes, magically, asking for help or complaining about how bored he was, until Katrina burnt the magical note in a shot of blue flames, eye twitching in annoyance. Katrina rolled up her scrolls of parchment, and huffed at Ace before walking up to Serena and they headed up and out, towards Hagrid's cottage.

Katrina was very excited, ever since she heard the news halfway through the summer, and been helping Hagrid get stuff ready. She had hit it off well with a russet colored hippogriff, named Rampaero. At first, they had stared each other down for almost fifteen, Hagrid was telling her to move, but then he finally relented and bowed in return.

Katrina had been absolutely delighted, and Hagrid had asked her to help him out, since he was nervous about teaching for the first time. When they finally got to his house, she saw the crowd out front, but no Hagrid in sight. Katrina frowned, and approached a Gryffindor that had been standing around, a short, dark haired seventh year, Jessica Sibal.

"Hey Jess, where's Hagrid?" Katrina asked, and Jessica shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"I heard that something happened earlier with Draco Malfoy. I hope Hagrid's okay," she added, looking around.

Katrina frowned, and snuck out of the crowd of seventh years, walking around Hagrid's hut to the back door. She was beginning to sweat under the bright, August afternoon sun, but pounded on the door. "Professor Rubeus Hagrid!" she yelled, just loud enough for the half giant to hear, but not so much that the other students would come to investigate. There was a grunt from inside, but no other response. Katrina waited a minute... Two minutes... Three minutes... "Oh screw it." she grumbled, pulling out her wand. "_Alohamora_!" she hissed, and the lock clicked, and she swung the door open, finding a red eyed Hagrid staring at her in surprise and slight anger.

"Aintcha ever been taught to respect people's privacy!" Hagrid demanded angrily, slamming down a mug of something. Two could play at that game.

"Haven't you ever been taught about a teacher's responsibilities? One of those is to not get drunk before class!" she yelled at him, and he stood up, pounding a fist on the table.

"I ain't drunk!" Hagrid insisted, and Katrina smirked.

"If that's so then you'll get off you rear and teach our class! Or at least bring out the hippogriffs and I can take it from there." she crossed her arms, and Hagrid frowned at her, before standing up and moving in her direction, Katrina scrambling out of the groundkeeper's path. He stomped outside and splashed water on his face. Katrina brought him a rag and he wiped his face clean, huffing and grumbling. She just offered an innocent smile, and Hagrid eventually returned it, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Hagrid boldly stepped around the corner of his house, and Katrina once again slipped back to the student body unnoticed. "Well, this is my firs' year o' teachin'so I though' we could do somethin' fun!" Hagrid bellowed, causing some of the seventh years in the first row to flinch and step back. Hagrid noticed though, and his voice seemed to drop. Katrina frowned, and from her place at the back of the crowd, she waved her hands upward. Hagrid nodded slightly, and spoke at normal tone.

"Tell us, tell us!" a Gryffindor named Evelyn jumped up and down excitedly from her place next to Jess. She was about Jessica's height, with short blonde hair and Buddy Holly glasses, with an exciteable personality to go with her pixie-like disposition.

At that, Hagrid grunted and thudded off into the forest, before returning a minute later with five to six hippogriffs with collars around their necks. Katrina frowned when she didn't notice Buckbeak, but figured she would asked Hagrid later. "These," he said, motioning to the half-eagle, half-horse creatures, "Are hippogriffs. Some o' the mos' beautiful creatures you find, extremely loyal, but very dangerous. There are certain things ya need to do before ya attempt to handle a hippogriff, as Katrina will demonstrate." As the rest looked around, she made her way from the back. Hagrid led the rest away, and tied them to several posts by his hut, before bringing Rampaero over.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait." Katrina stared at Rampaero's golden yellow eyes, thinking the nicest things she could, before bowing as low as she could without breaking eye contact. "If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." After a minute of a stare down, Rampaero made a clicking noise with his beak before bowing back.

The rest of the students appluaded, and Katrina stepped up to his side slowly, as he crouched down, she put her hands at the joint between his wings as back, climbing over without Hagrid's help, sitting firmly on his russet colored back. He stood up, and Katrina held on to stop from being jerked around, and he spread his wings, beginning to run, before lifting off the ground. Katrina hadn't been quite ready for that, so she squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck.

They flew over the forest and away from the awed faces of their classmates, pulling towards the left in the direction of some mountains nearby. Katrina looked around, laughing, as Rampaero just barely skimmed over the tops of the pine trees of the Forbidden Forest, until they flew past a small river and the ground began rising into the mountain. Rampaero flew head-on towards the rocks, and Katrina's eyes grew huge, but he pulled up sharply, making his rider gasp, feeling gravity pull her back, as they sped up to the sky, the hippogriff using the rising warm air to propel himself easily.

When they cleared the mountain, he levelled off quickly, and Katrina felt weightless and breathless as they flew down through a valley with a lake in it. Passing close to the water's surface, she looked down at the gleaming water. Then she looked around, noting a big black wolf drinking water at the lake's edge, looking at them. Katrina laughed and waved anyway, as Rampaero pulled up, heading back towards Hogwarts. The towers quickly came into view, and the russet hippogriff banked left before touching down at Hagrid's yard, seconds before Jessica and Evelyn took off on Scorpit, scarlet and auburn colored female hippogriff.

The rest of the students applauded, but Katrina flushed and stuttered, helping them pick hippogriffs and acquainting each other.

**-X-**

After class was over and all the students headed back to the castle to clean up before dinner, Katrina followed Hagrid into his hut and leaned on the inside of his door. "So, do tell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: <strong>1,601_

**End notes:**

Check out my behind the scenes, all-access pass! Darker Than Black: Behind the Story! Delete all the spaces in the following link:

http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

and dont forget to drop me a review!


	11. 8 Understanding

**Understanding**

**Author's Note: **Hmm. Well then. Been a while, I suppose. I can't wait for the next chapter cuz it is gonna be _good._ So here's this in the mean time!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>"That... Brat." Katrina hissed, after Hagrid had finished telling her about the Malfoy Incident. Ugh! That attention craving, lying, nasty little-<p>

"Aye, but don' say anythin' 'bou it to 'im. Or anyone else, for tha' matter." Hagrid told her, and she signed, nodding.

"All right Hagrid. I won't say anything," Katrina promised, before standing up. It was almost time for dinner, and it was grey outside. "Let's go to dinner, shall we, Professor?" Katrina asked, gesturing in the direction of the castle.

Hagrid stared for a minute before shaking his head. "No thank ye. I'm stayin' righ' here tonigh'."

"I don't take no for an answer. Now be a man and get out of this house and get yourself into the mess hall where you will join the rest of the students and staff for dinner like you always do." Katrina said, in her most commanding voice. Hagrid glared at her half-heartedly, before sighing and getting up, following her out of his hut, to the castle.

"I pity the man who ends up marryin' you." Hagrid scoffed, and smiled, knowing she had already won. They walked towards the mess hall, and Hagrid joined the other professors while Katrina joined her friends at the Ravenclaw table. Samantha looked up at her arriving friend. The mess hall was only half full, but students were still coming in, and she started putting food on her plate.

Samantha gave her a look that usually meant she had done something stupid, and Katrina couldn't help but smile. "Professor Amherst wants me to help him grade our rune essays, since he is such a lazy bum." she said, and Katrina nodded, knowing fully well how their attractive professor did not particularly like grading, normally pulling one of his favorite students to help him out. This usually meant Uzel, Samantha, Katrina, or Evelyn were stuck with him, or sometimes, a few of them. He was funny enough to keep it from getting to boring, so they didn't mind too much.

"Well, good luck. Most of those are five thousand runes long," Katrina snorted, and Sam groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes. "You already agreed, didn't you!" the head girl started laughing at her friend, who glared before throwing a napkin at her, but she caught it.

"Bitch." Samantha growled at Katrina.

"Why yes, I am a Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented, Charming Heterosexual!" she replied, before going back to her steak after a minute of silence, they were joined by an exhausted Serena and Uzel. "Where've you two been?" Katrina asked, eyeing them, as they were regaining their breath.

"Professor... Flitwick..." Uzel said, before collapsing in a seat next to Samantha. Katrina looked around to see Maxine tiredly walking towards the Slytherin table, Millie to the Hufflepuff table, and Serena sat down on Katrina's lap, while said girl promptly shoved her off and onto the seat next to her.

"He's already planning the fall Choir concert." Serena groaned, before putting food on her plate. Katrina gave her a pitying look.

"Lots of rehearsals?" she asked, already knowing the response.

"Tons," Uzel and Serena groaned, beginning to eat their food. "We were supposed to learn '_O Fortuna'_ but only half of the chorus did, so-" Uzel said.

"So we have to practice that one instead of learning a new one!" Serena said indignantly, and slammed her forehead onto Katrina's shoulder, making the girl wince.

"It'll be alright; you guys always pull of an amazing show." Katrina assured them while patting Serena's head, before the girl got up and sighed, suddenly pinching the Head Girl's cheeks.

"My wife always makes me feel much better!" and Katrina blushed, swatting Serena's hands away.

...

The rest of the meal continued as such, and Serena and Uzel's mood improved significantly. Sam tried several times to convince Uzel to help her, but the Asian only laughed at her for getting in such a situation. Finally, dinner was finished, and Katrina, Percy, Maxine, Tom, Mark, Millie, Cedric, Freddy, Uzel, Analisa, and Penelope, along with the rest of the Prefects herded the student's to their dormitories for the night.

After much talking and giggling with the rest of the seventh years in their room, the girls finally went to sleep. As they drifted off in the dark, unbeknownst to them, one of the girls snuck right out of the room.

"_Ego vadum evanui," _Katrina whispered in the staircase of the dormitory, turning invisible just beyond the door. She morphed and flew halfway down the staircase, before staring at the window and chanting within her head, '_Patefacio vestri,' _and the window creaked open.

Hawktrina soared out, and was lifted by a major gust of air blowing against the Ravenclaw Tower. As she went higher, higher, her eyes caught movement. She looked down to see Dementors patrolling the castle grounds, staying away from Hagrid's hut and the castle. It was cold outside, no doubt thanks to them, and luckily, they took no notice of her as she suddenly took a sharp dive towards the Headmaster's Tower, where a window was open.

As she dove in through the window, Hawktrina landed on the floor in front of the Headmaster's desk, where her grandfather sat, reading a book. She changed back into a human, standing before her grandfather.

Dumbledore paid no attention, merely continuing to read his book, so she sat in a comfy armchair before him. "May I ask what you're reading?" Katrina asked, and her grandfather flipped the page before looking up, ice blue eyes twinkling.

"_A Study in Scarlet," _he said, and watched the light scowl cross over his granddaughter's face.

"I can't understand how you read such dense things this late," she said, and Dumbledore knew he was in for another book discussion, so he placed his bookmark on the page and fixed his glasses.

"'Dense', you say? Coming from a young woman who reads history and magic textbooks for fun that actually means something." he commented, and Katrina snorted. "But you haven't told me whether or not you liked it. You've certainly read enough to get a good feel for Doyle's style. What did you think?"

Katrina huffed a sigh. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is _not _my favorite mystery writer. Holmes is a great character- love 'im to death." the girl said, and Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle. "But why don't we see more of him? Doyle spends oh so very many words on the motivations of the villains; So. Much. Back-story!" she emphasized each word. "I cannot care _less _about some idiot bloke who killed men because of some Mormon camp scandal! I wanted to see more of Holmes, and I didn't. You'd think the titular character would have a bit more action, wouldn't you?" she suddenly asked her grandfather, who remained silent during her explanation.

"Was that all that bothered you?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring her question, but Katrina forgot about it, going on.

"No. In _The Study in Scarlet_ he did it a lot and it bothered me- he skimped on the deductions. Now, he did better in _Sign of the Four_, I'll grant him that. I thought the deductions about the midget acrobat were brilliant. Loved that bit. But in _Scarlet_? Much less to go on." Katrina rolled her eyes. "I like having all my facts presented to me. I like it when the work is brainwork rather than legwork. Something you'd have to think about to understand. In _Scarlet_, it was all, _'Let's ask these people and wait to hear back,_' or _'Let's get lackeys to do all our work for us because thinking isn't what anyone goes for these days_.' It's annoying! You're Sherlock Holmes, for Merlin's sake!" Katrina exploded, "Stun me with your brilliance! I'm glad I kept reading until _Sign of the Four_- though I was about ready to quit back then- because I feel like that's when Sir Doyle broke out the big wands once he figured out that fans actually would be receptive to what he wrote. I feel like he tiptoed around the issue of writing logic and deductions because he thought it wouldn't appeal to anyone and no one would want to read it. Then he got the "ok" from the public and- bang! We get the Sherlock Holmes Sir Doyle meant to write in the first place. The _good_ one." Katrina finished with a slight smile, but the previous frustration was still apparent.

"Did you ever think that Doyle was being _realistic_? Perhaps not every case you come across is going to involve some brilliant criminal mastermind- there aren't that many of them running around, you see." Dumbledore said, and her smile widened.

"But that's just it," Katrina countered. "You only need the one. Moriarty. He's the only real criminal mastermind you need! Just have him tell the minor criminals how to do their dirty work, and you have a complicated case with an uncomplicated perpetrator; easy. Call it something of a _deus ex machina_ for the writer – one explanation to get everything to make sense that saves him the trouble of wrapping it up properly- you have to admit that it would be a very successful plot device!"

"Doyle didn't know he'd have such a following at that point. If he'd even thought up Moriarty at the time he wrote _Study in Scarlet_, I'd be much surprised. It was only intended to be a singular short story. He only wrote more because people asked him to, you know." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I know," Katrina agreed. "I'm not quite certain what drew people in, is all I'm saying. I mean, look at the writing style!"

"What about it?" her grandfather raised an eyebrow.

"It's old-fashioned. Hate to say it, but there it is. It's stuffy. It reads a little like a history textbook. I could understand it if it were from Holmes's point of view, but from Watson's? No. Watson would be a little bit more… sensational in his depiction of events, I think."

"Watson was a military man, though." the Headmaster defended. "Perhaps he got used to writing in the style of reports and Doyle was just brilliant enough to incorporate that into his work."

"The man writes short stories about his crime-solving flatmate and publishes them. How militarily rigid do you expect him to _be_?" Katrina asked accusatively.

"Very well; have it your way," Dumbledore gave up, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh, I intend to," Katrina said smugly, folding her arms as she also relaxed into her chair. "I just prefer Ellery Queen, is all."

Her grandfather raised an eyebrow. "Ellery Queen? It's hardly classic."

Katrina waved her hand in a slight circle, "Yes, well, _'classic'_ doesn't mean _'good'_; it just means _'old'_."

"Do you have a problem with old, Katrina Alexandra?" her grandfather middle named her, only adding to frustration.

"Well, maybe I do! Ellery Queen is a better read than Sherlock Holmes. There! I said it! What are you going to do about it?" Katrina taunted, but Dumbledore saw the icy twinkle shining in her eyes, similar to his own.

"I'm going to ask why you came here in the first place; surely more than to have a discussion about books at this hour. I would hope that the Head Girl would pay attention to curfew." he chided, and his granddaughter flushed enough to rival Fawkes' feathers.

"Oh, um yes, I came to ask you about… um… Hagrid." she said.

"What about Hagrid?"

Katrina sat up. "I don't know what you plan to do after Draco Malfoy getting injured, but it wasn't Hagrid's fault! You know that Mr. Malfoy has a tendency to behave inappropriately, and Hagrid _clearly _explained how to act when it concerns hippogriffs, if he decided not to listen, then it's his fault! I was just concerned about-"

Dumbledore interrupted her gently, "If you are concerned about Hagrid's position as a professor, you have no need to lose sleep over it. I intend for Hagrid to remain as the professor of Care for Magical Creatures, as well as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds." he said firmly, and Katrina sighed in relief. "Now, about the incident on the train…"

Katrina looked at the ground. "The Dementors boarded so suddenly; the students were scared and I tripped and lost my wand. Someone else cast the Patronus Charm… I don't know who." she said in embarrassment. Her grandfather stood up, pacing as he thought.

"Luckily, Professor Lupin was on the train at the time; he is the one that saved you. I was extremely furious that the Dementors would attack any students," his voice was hard, and Katrina half-smiled at her grandfather's protectiveness. "Unfortunately, Minister Fudge is sure that Sirius Black is after young Mr. Potter, and thus, asked that I allow the Dementors here for extra protection."

A look of disgust and irritation passed over Katrina's face at the mention of her least favorite Minister of Magic of all time. "Oh of _course _he _would._" she mumbled.

"I said no, but he insisted, and then used his power to post them here anyway. There is no use to become angry now, but it is still your job to safeguard the students, as it is mine. It would be wise for you to perfect your Patronus, and aide the other Prefects in doing such as well." Dumbledore said, and Katrina pondered the idea. She would ask Professor Lupin to help her with that when she saw him tomorrow.

"I'll get it worked out." Katrina confirmed, and her grandfather gave her a fond smile.

"Good to hear. Then if that's all, it's time for you to go back to your dorm for sleep."

Katrina smiled and stood. "I also wanted to thank you for choosing me as Head Girl; I am honored." she said, and Dumbledore stood as well, giving his granddaughter a light hug. "Good night,"

"Good night, and may the Sandman give you pleasant dreams." he whispered, giving her a light kiss upon her forehead.

Katrina walked to the window before breaking into a run and leaping forward, exploding into hawk form. Dumbledore followed, watching her catch on a cold downdraft and take a dizzying dive towards the Earth and subsequently, the Dementors, but straightened herself about five meters off the ground, flying above a Dementor's head before catching a warm updraft and heading up to the Ravenclaw Tower. They didn't seem to pay any attention to animals, Katrina noted.

–**X–**

Katrina woke up to, "Let's draw on her face with tooth paste!" and opened her eyes to see Samantha leaning over her dangerously with a tube of the mouth cleaner. Katrina startled so badly she fell off the side and knocked her head on the floor.

"Well, it about _time_ you got up!" Uzel said, fixing her tie, and Serena laughed as she covered herself with a shirt. Samantha got off her bed and started pulling on her socks and flats.

"Ow…" Katrina groaned and got up, looking around at the other seventh years. Penelope sniffed at them before exiting the room, and half the young women in the room blew a raspberry at her. Katrina knew that Penelope Clearwater was upset with her; she had made it clear from her first time as Prefect that she would be Head Girl, and Katrina got the position instead.

"Kat, can I borrow your kneesocks?" Serena asked, holding up Katrina's grey and purple kneesocks, and the Head Girl nodded. The girls all got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

…

Katrina entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom ten minutes earlier than when breakfast ended. She knocked twice on the door to Lupin's office and waited the reply. "Come in," a gruff voice said, and Katrina did so. "Good morning Professor, I hope you slept well?" Katrina said to the man, who didn't look as tired as he normally did. His face looked much younger as he smiled.

"Yes Miss Dumbledore, I did in fact have a pleasant night's sleep." he said, sitting his briefcase on his desk. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Katrina smiled, shouldering her bag a bit higher. "First of all, I wanted to thank you for the save on the train." she flushed scarlet enough to rival a Gryffindor flag, "I couldn't do anything against the Dementors because I dropped my wand. Pure teenage clumsiness, 's what it was."

Lupin gave a short bark of laughter. "Happens to the best of us, Miss Dumbledore. There's no need to thank me; it's part of the job." he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Yes, but it's also part of my job, and now that there are Dementors all over the place until they catch Sirius Black…" she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You want to learn the charm." Lupin said, and she nodded.

"Well, I already know how to perform the Patronus Charm, but I have yet to master it. Professor Dumbledore suggested I teach it to the other Prefects as well, and if I can't do it properly- well, yeah." Katrina finished, and Professor Lupin pondered it for a moment.

"It is an urgent case. I'll tell you what; on Saturday at eleven AM, I can give quick lesson to all the Prefects here in the classroom." he offered, and Katrina nodded.

"That would be very much appreciated of you to do so. I can hold a meeting today to inform everyone." the giant clock chimed just then, signifying the students to head to class. "Thank you very much, Professor."

"Of course, Miss Dumbledore." he smiled, and as students began to enter the classroom, he walked towards the door of his office. "Say, how much do you know about boggarts?" he asked, and Katrina smiled.

"I know that they are very, _very _fun to mess with." she gave him a crooked smile, and he laughed again.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 3,006<em>

**End Notes: **Lol so there's chapter eight. Had a very nice book talk with her grandda. There will be more of those, if you all liked it enough, or perhaps it shall never happen again. Next chapter, we get to see Katrina face her fears. PLEASE review! This was written whilst listening to _Awake and Alive, Monster, Hero, and Whispers in the Dark,_ all by Skillet.

Spells Made up in this Chapter: 

_Ego vadum evanui _– I shall disappear (made up Dillusionment Charm cantation)

_Patefacio vestri –_ open yourself (Opens locked or closed things, unlike _Alohamora _which has only ever been used to unlock doors.)

**_WORD COUNT: _**_3,352_

**End notes:**

Check out my behind the scenes, all-access pass! Darker Than Black: Behind the Story! Delete all the spaces in the following link:

http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/s/8134938/1/bDarker_b_bThan_b_bBlack_b_bBehind_b_the_bStory_b

and dont forget to drop me a review!


	12. 9 The Boggart

**The Boggart**

**Author's Notes: **I know this is a short cahpter, but I wanted it to focus solely on the boggart scene. I am typing the next chapter at the moment because I am having a stroke of inspiration. Couldn't think of a clever title that could descrie this scene adequately.

* * *

><p>Professor Lupin stepped out of the office with Katrina in tow, and she joined her peers. Their class was Ravenclaw–Slytherin, so Katrina went to sit with Maxine, with Ace sitting at the desk to Maxine's left, and Tom was next to him.<p>

"Morning!" Katrina said to her friend, who still looked extraordinarily tired. She blew a few blonde strands out of her face, frownwd, and laid her head on her arms. Katrina frowned, looked over at Ace and mouthed, '_What's up with her?' _

Ace hid snickers (badly) and pointed at his cousin, then Tom, rolled his eyes, put his hands together and put them beneath his head, and finally made kissy faces.

Katrina understood this as "**Maxine and Tom stayed up all night sucking face," **which seemed to get correct as Tom noticed and promptly whacked his friend with a book in the back of the head. Katrina laughed quietly, before the Clock Tower rang, signifying the beginning of class. Lupin sat on his desk inspecting all the seventh years, smiling. Katrina nudged Maxine's shoulder, and the Slytherin sat up sleepily.

"Hullo class," Professor Lupin began, "My name is Remus Lupin, and I shall be you Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. In your past years you have focused on a particular topic; curses, creatures, treatment, theory, and non–verbal spells. Your seventh year focuses on dueling against the Dark Arts. This year we will mainly duel, and thus, we shall often meet outside. We can keep track of how many wins each student achieves, and towards the end of the year, we can have a sort–of tournament. If you want, we can invite other students or professors to watch." Lupin finished, and the class buzzed with excitement. He smiled, before silencing them. "However, today's lesson will be easy and entertaining. I will be teaching the third–years how to combat boggarts, and I thought you all might like to try it out as well. If you want, of course," he added, and everyone agreed. "Then put your things away and follow me."

The whole class got up, hurriedly putting away their required books, _Defensive Dueling _and _Dueling Dark Magic_. They followed their professor to the staffroom, where there was a trembling closet. The seventh–years looked at it in amusement, confusion, or apprehension. Lupin closed the door behind them, before walking to stand in front of the class, and extracted his wand.

"You all know the spell to defeat a boggart, correct?" he asked, and most nodded. "Well if you don't, it's quite simple. Now repeat after me: _Riddikulus!"_

"_Riddikulus!" _the seventh–years repeated.

"Very well then. Come now… ah, Miss Kirkland, if you would perform the first demonstration?" Professor Lupin asked, and Maxine stepped forward. Her eyes were tired but determined as she pulled her wand out, at the ready. "Now, when I count to three, I will release the boggart. You must have a very clear image of what you want it to become, so picture it right now. Are you ready?" he asked, and Maxine nodded. "One, two, _three!" _the wardrobe clicked open, and the room filled with the sound of warbled croaking.

_Dozens _of slimy, warty toads jumped out of the wardrobe, and Maxine squeaked, backing up slightly as they hopped towards her. Her wand trembled slightly, but she lifted it and pointed toward the amphibians. _"Riddikulus!" _

All the toads suddenly grew quiet, before they assembled into lines and started croaking a tune to _Sing Sing Sing_. They laughed at the rendition, and Maxine sighed in relief, before moving away.

"Next!" Lupin exclaimed, and so it began.

Next was Serena, and the toads began to croak loudly before melting. The puddles coalesced, turning bright green and swelling into a large slime monster that towered over the seventh years. "Gross!" Serena shrieked, before waving her wand quickly. "_Riddikulus!"_ the slime was frozen, and Serena sighed, moving away. The seventh years were mostly laughing, as Samantha stepped up, looking at the frozen blob intently.

The ice suddenly cracked loduly,chunks falling off and vanishing into thin air while what was left melted, revealing a large, dirty, wet rat with glowing red eyes. The girl stood tall, but those close enough could see a slight shiver. _"Riddikulus!"_ she cried, flicking her wand, and it fell to the ground as a tiny white mouse that scampered back to the wardrobe.

The whole class was full of loud laughter, before Katrina had her turn. Everyone was silenced as a voice spoke from the wardrobe.

"**What makes you think I could be friends with you**?" Maxine's voice demanded harshly, and a clone of the Slytherin stepped out, eyes fierce, smirk on her face. Katrina flinched, and the smirk grew, before it turned into Samantha, who put a hand on her hip. "**Little Miss Dumbledore-**" change: Serena, "**Thinks she's the greatest-**" Evelyn, "**Can't even **_**stand her**-" _Analisa, "**So above _everyone _else**-" Uzel, "**Such a little **_**know-it-all-**"_

With each change, Katrina seemed to shrink slightly in on herself, backing into the crowd. Everyone remained dead silent, some Slytherin's snickering lowly. Her friends present in the classroom all seemed stricken, looking at he boggart in shock and hate. Professor Lupin seemed ready to step in, looking at the growing horror on the girl's face, but waited another moment.

Millie, "**Just because her grandfather is-**" Tom, "**-She thinks we're actually _friends _with-**" Ace, "**A bitch like her-"**

_"RIDDIKULUS!" _Katrina screamed, jabbing her wand at the Ace clone, and he screeched slightly before fattening out and shortening, turning into a little, ugly troll. Many began laughing loudly, and Ace stared with his jaw slack. Katrina was breathing hard, but gave a pained smile. "_That _is someone I can spell," she said simply, and Ace didn't know whether to be mad that she saw him as a troll, or to be a good friend and comfort her. Her friends still looked surprised, and thanks to the laughter of the rest of the class, the little troll ran back inside the closet. Lupin promptly shut him in, before looking back at his students, noting Katrina wasn't at the front of the line anymore.

"Let's go back to the classroom," he said, seconds after the door to the staffroom door was thrown open, Katrina running out before anyone could see her tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WORD COUNT: 1,018<strong>_

**End notes**: This is my fear. I'm most afraid of being told that my friends don't actually care about me, because friendship is possibly the most precious thing to me. Sad. This scene was a bit difficult to write, but it came out how I wanted it, whether you liked it or not.


End file.
